I Don't Date Men With Accents
by peaceful village
Summary: Caroline had a great life. She was living in Chicago, had an okay job, the best friends in the world, and an amazing daughter. Being a single Mom wasn't the easiest job, but she managed. It all changed when Caroline went to England for a wedding, and she came face to face with someone she thought she would never see again. The reason she doesn't date men with accents.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing...**

**My first all human Klaus and Caroline story! **

**I have had this one on my desktop for a while, but have been too busy to publish it. **

**Since I am out of school in a week I decided now it the time!**

**I hope you like it...**

_ "Owe," A voice from the hall said. Kol went to see who it was and he saw a pretty blond girl carrying boxes into the apartment across the hall. Jackpot. The people who had lived there before was a married couple who fought all the time. Well it was time for Kol to meet the neighbor._

_ "Hey, let me help you with that," Kol said taking the box from the girl. She smiled._

_ "Thank you," She said and handed him the box. Kol's eyes went wide. Her stomach was huge and it looked like she was about to burst any moment. She caught him staring and smirked. "Still want to help me with my boxes?"_

_ "Of course, I just wasn't expecting the..." Kol stammered._

_ "Pregnant part of it?" She finished. "Yeah only a couple more weeks to go."_

_ "Oh, good, that's good," Kol said in lack of anything else. The girl laughed and opened the door. Kol walked into the mostly empty apartment that was about the same size as his. _

_ "Just put it anywhere," She instructed. "I'm Caroline."_

_ "Kol," Kol told her, "Live across the hall. So is there a boyfriend or husband..." Caroline's cheeks went pink._

_ "Um, no, just me," Caroline said rubbing her belly. _

_ "Like I said I am across the way if you need anything or whatever," Kol said rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't really know what to do around pregnant women. Thankfully Caroline just kept smiling._

_ "Thanks Kol," Caroline said._

"Kol!" Caroline yelled when once again Kol let himself in without knocking. "I didn't give you a key so you could just barge in."

"You don't seem to have any problem with it when I come in and kill the spiders," Kol said and Caroline glared. "Where is my best girl?"

"Bonnie took her for ice cream," Caroline told him. "They should be back soon."

"I need a favor," Kol said and Caroline groaned. "What?"

"The last time you needed a favor you asked me to pretend to be your clinger girlfriend to scare away a chick that wouldn't leave from your apartment." Caroline said and Kol smiled. Caroline had played her part well.

"Well it is sort of the same, see my brother is getting married next weekend and I need a date," Kol informed her. "Be my date?"

"Sure, no problem," Caroline said and Kol shifted his weight. "What is it?"

"My family has been going on and on asking me when I am settling down, so I sort of lied and told them my girlfriend was named Caroline and we met when she moved into the apartment next to mine," Kol said in a rush and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"How long have have you been telling them this?" Caroline asked, "Kol!"

"Over a year," Kol said looking at the ceiling.

"A year!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I promise after you go to this wedding with me I will dump you," Kol promised.

"No, if anything I would dump you," Caroline countered. "I wouldn't go out with you remember?" Kol grinned.

"Yes," Kol said, "I asked you out and you said that you don't date men with accents. You never did tell me why."

"Does it matter?" Caroline said, "And aren't you glad I said no? We wouldn't make that good of a couple."

"True, you were just so convenient because you lived right there..." Kol said and Caroline laughed.

"Fine, I'll go and be your pretend girlfriend." Caroline said giving in. "You have done a lot of favors for me over the years."

"Fantastic," Kol said, "One other little thing..."

"Oh god what now?" Caroline asked.

"The wedding is back home in England," Kol replied.

"England!" Caroline said, "I can't go to England. I have..."

"I know," Kol said, "But I don't have anyone else to ask."

"Uh, Bonnie," Caroline reminded him, "You know the girl you really love but don't have the balls to tell her. You could just ask her to go and all your problems would be solved." Kol glared and opened his mouth to say something but a voice interrupted him.

"What problems?" A voice said from the doorway. "You really should lock your door."

"Mommy!" Another voice said loudly and a little girl ran to Caroline with her blond curls bouncing as she went.

"Hi Baby," Caroline said catching her and kissing her cheek. She turned to Bonnie. "Kol just asked me to be his date to his brother's wedding. In England."

"Are you going to go?" Bonnie asked.

"Down please," The child in Caroline's arms said. Caroline put her down only for the girl to run to Kol and insist he play airplane with her. Caroline smirked as Bonnie watched Kol play with the little girl. She totally liked him. Why they wouldn't admit it was beyond her.

"I can't go," Caroline said, "I can't leave my baby."

"Ella is four, Caroline," Bonnie said with a smile. "Listen I can take her. It will only be for a few days right?"

"Yes," Kol answered putting Ella back down. "No more than three days. Just enough for the rehearsal dinner and the ceremony. I want to spend the least amount of time with my family as possible."

"Come on Caroline when was the last time you went on vacation?" Bonnie asked.

"I can't just leave her!" Caroline protested again.

"Hey, Sweetie," Bonnie said leaning down so she was eye level with Ella. "How would you like to come stay with me for a couple days?"

"Oh, yes! Can stay with Aunt Bonnie, please?" Ella said excited and Caroline frowned.

"Should I been offended that my own child is so eager to get away from me?" Caroline asked. Her daughter grinned her dimples coming into view. Caroline ran her hand through her curly hair. It was only for a few days.

"Be good for Aunt Bonnie, okay?" Caroline said to Ella a couple days later. Caroline was all packed up, got the time off from work, and now came to worst part of saying goodbye to Ella.

"I will," Ella said and Caroline had to hold back a laugh. Her daughter talked like such a grown up sometimes, a trait she did not get from Caroline. "I love you Mommy." Caroline pulled Ella close, her daughter's tiny arms went around her as tight as she could. It was unbelievable how much Caroline loved this girl. Caroline had been scared about raising a child by herself, but the moment the doctor put Ella into her arms she knew there was nothing to be scared of.

"Bye, baby," Caroline said getting up and taking her bags. Bonnie and Ella waved from baggage claim as Caroline and Kol walked to the terminal on their way to jolly old England.

"Oh god, I can't believe I am doing this," Kol groaned as he and Caroline sat in the plane. "I moved to Chicago to get away from my family. Literally moved to halfway across the world."

"Your family can't be that bad," Caroline said as she flipped through a magazine. Kol didn't talk about his family much. Caroline hadn't even seen any pictures. All she knew was that he had three brothers and one sister.

"Yes, they are," Kol argued. "One brother who is the morality police, another who is a complete Mama's boy, Mr. Grumpy, and my bratty sister."

"Rebekah isn't so bad," Caroline said. She was the only one of his siblings she had met. "I like her boyfriend."

"Beka is alright, even if she is dating that common American boy," Kol agreed and Caroline rolled her eyes, "Even so, you can only take so much of her."

"She won't buy that I am your girlfriend," Caroline said and Kol shrugged.

"I have enough dirt on that girl, she will keep her mouth shut," Kol said with a smile. Caroline squirmed in her seat. "What?"

"I miss Ella already," Caroline said, "I have never been away a night from her."

"I know, thank for doing this for me," Kol said.

"Well you have been a very good friend to me," Caroline said and Kol smiled at her. Caroline rested her head on his shoulder and the two friends fell asleep.

…...

_Kol was watching football, the good kind of football, when he heard it. It sounded like something crashed to the ground. It was coming from Caroline's apartment. They had become pretty good friends these last couple weeks. Caroline was a good cook and always brought him leftovers. He helped her baby proof her apartment. Kol got up and knocked on her door._

_ "Caroline? Are you alright darling?" He asked through the door. It opened revealing Caroline who appeared to be all wet. "Uh...bad time?"_

_ "Nothing, my water just broke," Caroline said as calmly as she could. Kol's eyes went wide. _

_ "Oh bloody hell," Kol said and Caroline laughed put then clutched her belly. "Can I do..."_

_ "No, but thank you for offering," Caroline said with a smile._

_ "Okay I am here!" A voice said and they turned to see a pretty girl walk over. Kol had to keep from staring. _

_ "Kol this is my friend Bonnie, Bonnie this is my neighbor Kol," Caroline introduced._

_ "Nice to meet you," Bonnie said. _

_ "Pleasure, darling," Kol said taking her hand and kissing it. Bonnie looked at Caroline._

_ "He is actually very sweet," Caroline told her. "My bag is right there if you could grab it. I am going to go change really quickly."_

_ "Got it," Bonnie said taking the bag and waiting by the door. _

_ "It's nice...that you are helping her I mean," Kol said to Bonnie who smiled._

_ "I have known her since we were kids," Bonnie informed her. "And thank you, for being a good neighbor." The two smiled at each other. _

_ "Okay enough of that, I am having a baby here," Caroline said breaking up the moment. _

_ "Oh, right," Bonnie said with a nervous laugh, "Let's go." To their shock Kol followed them. The girls stopped and looked at him. _

_ "What? Do you honestly think either of you are going to be able to drive right now?" Kol asked. _

_ "Thanks," Caroline replied._

…_..._

"Stop standing there so stiff," Caroline said as they walked through the airport.

"I am just a little on edge," Kol said and Caroline took his hand. He looked down at them.

"Girlfriend remember?" Caroline reminded him, "We have to sell it, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Kol said, "Sorry. It just has been so long since I have seen anyone. I mean the last time I saw Tatia she is going out with my brother Nik."

"Wait, I thought your brother Elijah was marrying her," Caroline said confused. She had been briefed more about his family on the long plane ride, and it was quite a tale.

"Oh he is," Kol said, "Big family drama. Elijah is marrying my brother's ex girlfriend and apparently they started seeing each other _before_ Nik and Tatia broke up."

"Wow, no wonder you said that Nik was your grumpy brother," Caroline said.

"Oh he was grumpy long before this went down," Kol said, "Now he and Elijah despise each other. To make matters worse Elijah asked Nik to be best man."

"You are not serious," Caroline said but Kol nodded.

"Growing up Elijah and Nik were closer then any of us," Kol informed her. "Elijah is trying to mend the fence, just going about it the wrong way."

"But Nik didn't agree to it, right? Please tell me he said no," Caroline said but Kol smiled. "Wow."

"Yeah this is going to be interesting," Kol said, "Thankfully you are here to stop me from drowning myself in the bloody channel." Caroline started to laugh but was interrupted by the sound of someone saying.

"Kol!" The two turned around and saw a women who looked a little like Rebekah standing there.

"Hi, Mum," Kol said walking over and hugging his mother. Caroline watched in envy as Kol's mother kissed his cheek. It had been so long since she had been kissed by her mother. "This is Caroline."

"Pleasure, and please call me Esther." Esther said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Caroline said smiling back. His mother seemed nice enough. Kol told her that his father was a real bastard, but died sometime ago.

"Come on, everyone is waiting at the house, well except Niklaus," Esther said, "Always has to make an entrance."

"How has he been with all this?" Kol asked and Esther sighed.

"You know your brother, he doesn't open up to anyone," Esther replied as they walked. "Jonas get their bags please."

"Yes, ma'am," A man to Caroline's left. She hadn't even noticed he was there. He took her bag from her and gave a slight nod. Huh? Kol took Caroline's hand again as they went outside. A very expensive looking car pulled up and Jonas took the keys from the valet. After putting all their bags in the car three of them got into the car while Jonas went to the drivers seat. The seat was on the wrong side of the car! Soon they were driving on the wrong side of the road. Caroline knew to everyone else it wasn't the wrong side, but Caroline had lived in the US of A her whole life. She couldn't help but close her eyes as they turned another corner.

"Oh dear are you alight?" Esther asked.

"I'm fine," Caroline said, "I am not used to the way people drive over here, it is a little unnerving."

"Well if Kol had brought you home before it wouldn't be so new would it?" Esther said directing the comment to her son. Kol shrugged.

"It's my fault," Caroline cut in. "I was a little nervous to do the whole meet the parents thing."

"You shouldn't have," Esther said, "You seem like a real dear."

"Thank you," Caroline said blushing.

"Too good for my troublemaker son," Esther said and Caroline giggled.

"Hey!" Kol objected.

K&C

After what seemed like a really long drive the drove them past the city and into the country Jonas finally pulled up a drive and past the gates. Gates. Caroline's eyes went wide. _This_ was Kol's house? More like mansion, or estate. Why in the hell was Kol living in a crappy apartment in Chicago? Jonas parked and got out and opened the door for them. Caroline worked to keep her mouth from falling open.

"This way Caroline," Esther said waving her hand. "Welcome to our home."

Caroline gulped.

**...**

**What do you think? Should I write more? I only have about half of the next chapter done so tell me now so I don't write more and have no one like it!**

**I am open to suggestions as well.**

**Thank you for reading! **

**My other stories will be updated soon. Like I said school is almost over and than I can write a lot more! I have two other ideas for Klaus/Caroline stories too! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing...**

**Whoa. Near 50 reviews for the first chapter. Jaw on ground...**

"Holy shit," Caroline whispered as she entered the grand hall, or at least that what it looked like. Kol snickered next to her.

"I set the two of you up in Kol's old room," Esther told them. Caroline froze. She had forgotten about that part. Of course Esther assumed they were sleeping together after a supposed year together.

"Great," Caroline said brightly to Esther while shooting daggers at Kol who shrugged.

"Elijah and Tatia went out for a ride, but they should be back shortly," Esther said, "Finn and Sage are having lunch out. Rebekah is by the pool. A shame that boy of hers couldn't come too." Yeah a real shame. Kol and Caroline both knew Rebekah didn't bring Matt on purpose.

"Well, I will leave you two to get settled." Esther told the two supposed couple.

"Thanks Mum," Kol said and Esther smiled once more before leaving them alone.

"Come on," Kol said and he and Caroline headed up the stairs.

"Your Mom seems nice," Caroline said as they walked to his room.

"She is, she really opened up a lot since my father died," Kol said.

"How did he die?" Caroline asked and Kol paused. "Kol?"

"He drank himself to death," Kol replied his tone as serious as she had ever heard it, "But enough about that. My room is just down the hall." Caroline opened her mouth to comment but thought the better of it and said nothing.

"Oh how cute!" Caroline said entering the room and see all the posters of superheros. "You were such a dork! Are those...comic books?"

"I liked comic books when I younger," Kol said trying to act like it was no big deal but Caroline was still grinning. "Shut it." Caroline laid down on the king sized bed and stared at the ceiling. "What is it?"

"Nothing, just thinking about family," Caroline said and Kol went and laid next to her.

"Missing your Mom?" Kol said and Caroline nodded.

"She was all I had until Ella of course, but I still really miss her," Caroline said, "I wish she could have met Ella, she would have loved her."

"Who wouldn't?" Kol said. "My girl is the best."

"Yes she is," Caroline agreed.

"I suppose I do take my family for granted," Kol said, "But there are more then one types of family, right? I mean Bonnie, you, Ella, and I make a nice little group. I love being surrounded by all you pretty ladies." Caroline laughed and playfully hit his chest.

"You should tell her you know," Caroline said turning over and facing him. "Bonnie I mean. You should tell her how you feel. She doesn't feel the way I do about accents."

"I know," Kol said turning as well, "Let's just get through the weekend, okay?"

"Okay," Caroline said and there was a knock on the door.

"Kol your brother and Tatia are back from their ride," Esther said.

"Coming Mum!" Kol said and then helped Caroline off the bed.

"Ready?" Kol asked.

"Yeah," Caroline answered. Kol held his hand out and she took it.

K&C

The first thing Caroline noticed was how stunning Tatia was. She had flawless olive skin and long wavy brown hair. No wonder Kol's brothers fought over her.

"Hello," Elijah said, "You must be Caroline. Heard great things about you."

"You too," Caroline said even though she hadn't heard much of anything. The only thing she really knew about him was that he stole his brother's girlfriend and that he was the oldest of the bunch.

"I'm Tatia," The pretty girl said and Caroline had to struggle to keep the smile on her face.

"Caroline," Caroline said.

"Becks still out by the pool?" Kol asked.

"Yes she is," Elijah replied.

"Well we better go say hi," Kol said taking Caroline's hand once more, "See you at dinner."

Caroline had always liked Rebekah. Probably because they were so similar. Rebekah was a little more ruthless then Caroline was, but she had to be with four older brothers. They had talked and skyped over the years. Rebekah had a modeling career in New York that kept her really busy. Caroline walked to the backyard and saw it was just as gorgeous as the rest of the house, and that there was a lot of land behind it. Were those...stables?

"Caroline!" Rebekah said getting off her lawn chair and coming over. The two girls hugged and Rebekah turned to Kol, "So what did you promise Caroline to pretend that she was slumming it with you?"

"Funny," Kol said but hugged her anyway. "Babysitting, what else?"

"Have you told anyone about Ella?" Rebekah asked getting straight to the point.

"If the subject comes up I won't hide it," Caroline answered. Rebekah nodded. Caroline could tell Esther wasn't the type to judge her too harshly, but it could open up a lot of questions that she didn't really want to answer. At least not at the first "Meet the Family" gathering.

"So how is she?" Rebekah said, "I haven't seen her since she was a baby. The only thing she could say was "No."

"Good, she actually..." Caroline started to say but she was interrupted by that musical voice Caroline was already starting to dislike.

"Finn and Sage are back," Tatia informed them.

"Be right in." Rebekah said with a fake smile and Tatia went back into the house. "Bloody hell do I hate that woman."

"She is very pretty," Caroline commented and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Yeah too bad it goes with a wrenched personality," Rebekah said.

"How did Elijah take it when you turned down her offer to be a bridesmaid?" Kol asked.

"I said I didn't want to be a part of any of it," Rebekah answered. "They are lucky I am even going. Sorry to bother you with this stuff Caroline."

"It's fine, Kol has been very tight lipped about his family," Caroline told her.

"For good reason," Rebekah said, "This family is bloody mad. Can you really blame us for moving halfway across the world and getting away from the Mikaelson name."

"Mikaelson name?" Caroline said confused. "What does your name have to do with anything?"

"You didn't tell her?" Rebekah said to Kol who was looking at his feet.

"I wanted a normal life, Beka," Kol said and Kol took a deep breath and turned to Caroline. "My father was a Lord. Our name is one of the oldest in England."

"What!" Caroline exclaimed. "Who are you!"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you," Kol said shifting his weight. "I am still the bloke who kills spiders for you." Caroline's phone rang interrupting the conversation. Caroline saw Bonnie's name on the screen. Caroline had called her right after she got of the plane, but didn't really get time to talk.

"Hey Bonnie," Caroline said into the phone, "How is she doing?"

"Since you asked me two hours ago?" Bonnie asked, "She is fine, and is drawing of course."

"She is an artist my girl," Caroline said, "Can I talk to her?"

"Mommy!" She heard Ella cry out, "I am drawing you a picture of the puppy we saw today!"

"She just won't give it up will she?" Caroline said and Bonnie laughed from the other end. "But I should be happy she changed her mind about that pony."

"Yes, Ella desperately wanted a pony for a while didn't she?" Bonnie mused.

"We better not mention it again in case she gets the idea back in her head," Caroline said.

"Kids?" Esther said coming outside, "Come on back inside."

"Coming, Mum," Rebekah said and grabbed her stuff before heading inside to change.

"I have to go," Caroline softly said into the phone. "Tell Ella I love her and will talk to her later."

"Why are you whispering?" Bonnie whispered back.

"No reason." Caroline said in her normal voice, "Bye."

"Bye," Bonnie said and the hung up. Caroline looked over and saw Esther was still waiting.

"Sorry," Caroline said, "I had to take that call."

"No problem." Esther said, "Come on in and meet Sage and Finn."

"Okay," Caroline said and Kol put his arm around her. She looked at him and he whispered in her ear.

"Got to sell it, right?" Kol said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Why do I have a feeling I am going to regret those words?" Caroline said and Kol only grinned.

K&C

"I thought you said you have three brothers?" Caroline said to Kol as they drank tea in the drawing room. Yes, Caroline was drinking tea in the drawing room. She had officially stepped into a Jane Austen novel.

"I do," Kol said, "Nik is always late."

"So what do you do Caroline?" Sage politely asked. Sage was a beautiful redhead who was married to Kol's older brother Finn. She was also very pregnant and had that glow around her.

"I work at an event planning agency," Caroline answered.

"Oh, do you plan a lot of events?" Sage said.

"I am still an assistant to one of the planners, but hopefully one day," Caroline said.

"She planned basically all the events at her high school," Kol cut in. "I saw her senior prom designs, they were amazing."

"Perhaps you should talk to Niklaus, he is good at things like that as well," Esther said, "When he makes his appearance of course."

"I remember a couple epic birthday parties," Kol said and Esther pursed her lips.

"Those parties were not epic, they gave me premature gray hairs," Esther said and Kol smiled cheekily.

"It must have been a job raising that many children," Caroline said and Esther nodded.

"It wasn't easy," Esther said, "Years and years of broken arms and scraped knees."

"We want a big family," Tatia said cutting into the conversation. She took Elijah's hand and smiled at him. Rebekah made a gagging noise. Caroline hid a giggle with her teacup. "What was that Caroline?"

"Nothing," Caroline said.

"Do you want a family?" Tatia asked and Caroline's eyes went wide. That was a _very_ personal question, not very polite to ask a question like that to someone you just met.

"Um..." Caroline said but was drawing a blank.

"Mind your own bloody business Tatia," Rebekah said.

"It's fine," Caroline said, and thinking it was now or never went on to say, "I actually have a daughter."

The room went dead silent. All eyes were on Caroline who shifted in her seat. She normally liked being the center of attention, but not now.

"You have a daughter?" Esther said breaking the spell and Caroline nodded.

"She's four," Caroline said. "Ella."

"Pretty name," Sage said.

"It means bright light in Greek," Caroline said.

"She is the light in your life then?" Sage said and Caroline felt a great deal of relief at how they were dealing will all this.

"Yes, and your little one will be the same way," Caroline said and Sage rubbed her belly.

"It feels like I have been pregnant forever," Sage complained and Caroline laughed.

"I know that feeling," Caroline said.

"Where is your daughter now?" Esther asked.

"Back home staying with a friend," Caroline replied. "Probably staying up past her bedtime and eating too much candy." Everyone laughed while Tatia frowned.

"No harm in it," Kol said with a shrug.

"Says the man who let her eat a candy bar at 8:00 at night, twice." Caroline said and Kol shrugged again.

"Are you close with Caroline's daughter?" Esther asked Kol.

"Yes, she calls me Uncle Kol," Kol said and thankfully no one asked anymore questions about Kol's relationship with Ella. English people were much more polite then Americans. Well at least Caroline _thought_ they were.

"Who is her father?" Tatia said and Caroline's mouth dropped open. She felt all eyes on her again and her cheeks started to turn pink.

"Tatia, come," Elijah said standing up and escorted Tatia outside before Caroline could answer.

"I am sorry about her, dear," Esther said taking a sip of her tea. "It is the stress of the wedding that has her on edge."

"Yeah that's it," Rebekah said sarcastically.

"Rebekah, enough," Esther said sternly. "You could be nicer to her, this girl is to become your sister. Remember you begged for a sister for years."

"Yes I did, and I got Sage who we all love," Rebekah said and Sage couldn't keep the smile off her face. Rebekah was a hard woman to please.

"I am going to show Caroline around a little more," Kol said getting up and taking Caroline's hand. "May we be excused, mother?"

"Of course, have fun darling," Esther said and Caroline knew where Kol got his habit of calling people "darling." Once they were out of hearing range Esther turned to her son, daughter, and daughter-in-law. "She has a daughter."

"Very grown up for Kol to date someone with a daughter," Sage said.

"But if they were to get married he would be a father to her, is he ready?" Finn pointed out.

"I don't think we need to worry about that." Esther said.

"Why?" Rebekah asked.

"I know love when I see it," Esther told her, "I can tell that Caroline and Kol care a great deal about one another, but they aren't in love. I think his role as "Uncle Kol" will never become anything more. I am sure they will date for a while longer, but ultimately end it."

"Too bad, I like her," Sage said.

"Yes, a whole lot better than that Petrova bi..." Rebekah started to say.

"Rebekah Mikealson!" Esther exclaimed.

"Sorry mother," Rebekah mumbled.

K&C

The rest of the day was uneventful and Elijah must have had a talk with Tatia because she didn't made another rude comment for the rest of the night. Esther asked questions about Ella and Caroline boasted about her artistic talent. It was when Caroline showed Esther a picture that she noticed something strange.

"She's beautiful," Sage said and handed the phone to Esther so she could see Ella too. Esther looked at the picture for a moment too long.

"Mother?" Rebekah said and Esther seemed to snap out of it.

"She is beautiful Caroline," Esther agreed, but she still had a strange expression on her face.

Caroline loved the feeling of family between them. She could see that yes, Finn was a bit of a Mama's boy, and Elijah certainly was moral. Rebekah was stubborn, but Caroline knew that already. That night Caroline found herself staring at the ceiling of Kol's room. Even if she didn't have jet lag she still wouldn't be able to sleep. It was hard to sleep without the sound of Ella's soft breaths. Thankfully Kol didn't snore from his spot on the floor. Caroline had said they could share the bed, but Kol wasn't having any part of that. He didn't want it to get back to Bonnie that they slept in the same bed together. It would have been totally innocent, but Bonnie still probably wouldn't have liked it.

She heard the sound of a car pulling up and she got up and went over to the window. A cab was pulled up to the front door and a man was getting out of it. This must be the famous Nik. It was dark and Caroline couldn't make out what he looked like. It was only a dark figure in the night. For some reason she couldn't stop watching. She watched as he unloaded his luggage and paid the driver. All of a sudden he looked up as if he could sense someone was watching him. He couldn't have known she was there, it was too dark, and she was too high up. Still, he paused before finally making his way into the house.

Caroline suddenly felt very tired and went back to bed. She heard Kol turn over and settle back down again. She punched her pillow a couple times and dreamed about her daughter's dimpled smile. A smile she didn't get from her.

…**...**

**What did you think? You readers set the expectations bar pretty high and I hope I did not disappoint! **

**I am open to suggestions as well. I have an idea of where I am going with this, but once I get to a point not so much. Anything you would like to see? I value all opinions!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, faving and alerting! You are all fantastic!**

******Thanks also to Lux22 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing...**

**Nice and long chapter for all you wonderful readers...**

Caroline was hiding in the bathroom and listened with a smile on her face as Ella told her all about her day. She had just fallen asleep only to be woken up by her alarm because it was time to talk to Ella. Damn time change. It was all worth as she listening to Ella chatter away. That was something Ella and Caroline shared, they both loved to talk.

"They liked my drawing!" Ella said excited.

"Wow," Caroline said wishing she could be there to congratulate her. Bonnie had taken Ella to the art museum. Ella loves to draw at the children's center. One of the curators saw her drawing and told Bonnie that the museum offered art classes for young children. The cut off age to be in it was 6, but since Ella was so talented they made an exception and Ella was to become the first 4 year old ever to take the class! "I am so happy for you baby."

"Thanks Mommy," Ella said, "Aunt Bonnie wants to talk to you."

"Hey, isn't it exciting?" Bonnie said, "She is only 4 and she got in!"

"It's amazing," Caroline said, "I just wish I was there to celebrate with you."

"The first class isn't till next week so you will get to take her," Bonnie informed her. "How is it going with you?"

"Well the bride is a bitch," Caroline said, "Kol's brothers seem nice, and you remember Rebekah."

"How is she?" Bonnie asked, "It has been a while."

"She has made it perfectly clear that she is against this wedding," Caroline replied, "Kol does have one other brother I haven't met yet, he apparently always has to make an entrance. I am pretty sure he came in last night so I will probably see him soon."

"Good luck with the bride from hell," Bonnie said after they talked for a little while later.

"Thanks," Caroline said and they hung up.

Luck. She was going to need it.

K&C

"You seem happy this morning," Esther commented at breakfast. Nik had yet to make an appearance. Apparently he was still sleeping. Kol said that sometimes he thinks Nik is a vampire. He stays up nights and sleeps during the day.

"Ella got accepted into an art program," Caroline said a look of pride on her face. "The youngest you can be to get in is 6, but they were so impressed with her work she got in at 4. The youngest ever to do so."

"That's wonderful," Sage said from across from her, "Do you have any artist talent?"

"None whatsoever," Caroline said with a little laugh. "I can do a pretty good stick figure, but that is where it ends. When I draw with Ella she often takes the pencil away from me and shows me how to draw." Caroline looked back at Esther who once again had a strange knowing expression on her face.

"You must be very proud," Esther said.

"I am," Caroline agreed.

"My son Niklaus is a bit of an artist himself," Esther told her.

"A bit of an artist?" Rebekah repeated, "Yes, he is a bit of an artist whose work is hanging in gallery's all over Europe."

"Where is he?" Finn asked.

"I'm right bloody here," A grumpy voice said and Caroline turned around and looked at the newcomer. He caught her eye and smirk started to form on his handsome face. She felt bile rise up in her throat. Covering her mouth with her hand she ran out of the dining room and into the nearest bathroom, which thankfully wasn't too far away. (Thanks again to Kol for the well thought out tour). She opened the toilet and proceeded to throw up her breakfast.

**5 Years Ago**

_"Come on," Bonnie said tugging on Caroline's arm. "Let's go out."_

_ "No," Caroline said, "I am going to stay here and wallow in my misery for a while longer." _

_ "Look I am sorry Tyler broke up with you," Bonnie said sitting on her friend's bed. "But it has been three months. You need to move on."_

_ "So I can accidentally run into him at whatever bar you are dragging me to?" Caroline asked, "No thank you."_

_ "Elena told me about really great pub we have to go to, she is already there with her new "friend." Bonnie told her. _

_ "Oh yes, the Stefan that she won't shut up about," Caroline said, "Stefan is __**so**__ smart. Stefan is __**so**__ cute. Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, vomit." _

_ "Wow," Bonnie said with wide eyes, "Bitter party of one."_

_ "Of course I am bitter," Caroline grumbled, "Tyler dumped me out of the blue. Something about not wanting to be tied down too soon, and now I am supposed to be happy for Elena?"_

_ "Yes, you are," Bonnie said and then with a slight pout said, "Please."_

_ "Don't make that face Bonnie Bennett," Caroline said but Bonnie didn't stop. "Fine! Screw Tyler. I am going to go to the bar and I am going to have fun!"_

_ "That's the spirit," Bonnie said and Caroline shot out of bed. _

_K&C_

_ "I told you," Caroline said as she tried not to look at Tyler who was at the other end of the pub talking with some of his friends. _

_ "Who cares?" Bonnie said, "You look fantastic, you need to flaunt what he was crazy enough to give up." _

_ "You do look great," Elena agreed. _

_ "Out of my way!" A loud voice called out. Katherine, Elena's identical twin sister, made her way over to them. _

_ "Hey Kat," Caroline said._

_ "I saw the bastard," Katherine said to Caroline with a sympathetic look on her face, "My advice? Find the hottest guy in the bar and climb him like a tree!"_

_ "Katherine!" Elena said motioned to the man next to her. Katherine glanced at Stefan. _

_ "So you are the guy my sister won't stop talking about," Katherine said glaring at him, "Just so you know, if you hurt my sister I have a gun, and I will shoot you with it." _

_ "I believe you," Stefan said not wavering under Katherine's stare. She smirked. _

_ "Look at you little sister by two minutes," Katherine said to Elena, "You finally found a man with some balls. Well enjoy your night. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."_

_ "Which is everything," Bonnie said and Katherine grinned._

_ "True," Katherine said and disappeared into the crowd. Elena looked at Stefan apologetically._

_ "Sorry about her," Elena said, "Katherine takes her "older by two minutes" duties very seriously." _

_ "I have an older brother too," Stefan said, "I understand." They then proceed to make dreamy eyes at each other._

_ "I am going to go get a drink," Caroline announced and walked over to the bar. She felt someone looking at her and she glanced over to see a extremely good looking blond man shamelessly staring at her from across the bar. Caroline couldn't help the burn she began to feel on her cheeks._

_ The moment was ruined when Tyler suddenly stepped in front of her blocking her view of the_ _gorgeous stranger. She knew it was only a matter of time before he saw her, but did it have to be __**now**__?_

_ "Hey Care," Tyler said._

_ "Tyler," Caroline said with a nod. _

_ "How are you?" Tyler asked._

_ "I'm fine," Caroline replied._

_ "Really?" Tyler said._

_ "Yes," Caroline said wanting to look around to see if the mystery man was still there. _

_ "I know the break up was hard on you, but I think it is for the best, you know?" Tyler said but Caroline wasn't really listening. "We can still be friends though. I mean we came here from Mystic Falls together and..." He was interrupted by the bartender saying to Caroline,_

_ "From the man across the bar."_

_ "Thanks," Caroline said taking it. _So he was still there.

_ "Caroline are you listening to me?" Tyler said bring her attention back to him, "And why is some guy buying you a drink?"_

_ "Tyler, you broke up with me." Caroline said getting to the point, "And since you don't want me anymore there is an extremely hot guy from the bar who obviously does. Excuse me." Caroline walked around him and over to the blond man. He smiled upon seeing her, two adorable dimples appearing on his cheeks. He kind of had a dangerous look to him, but not when he smiled. _

_ "Hi," Caroline said trying not to sound nervous. She had never done this before. "Thanks for the drink."_

_ "You are more than welcome, love," He said with a sexy accent. Accent. Dimples. Help!_

_ "I'm Caroline," She said introducing herself._

_ "Call me Klaus," He said._

**The Present **

"I have seen women react to you in many ways Nik, but I don't believe you have made any of them vomit before," Finn said after they all watched Caroline run to the bathroom.

"Must have been something she ate," Kol said getting up, "I better go check on her."

"So that is Kol's girl then," Nik said taking Kol's now empty seat.

"Yes, and she is a very sweet girl," Esther said, "They seem happy so whatever game you are thinking of playing, don't."

"I wasn't thinking about anything," Nik said innocently. "I didn't even get a chance to introduce myself."

"I mean it Niklaus," Esther said sternly. "Now eat something. You take that starving artist thing too seriously."

"Yes, considering your last painting sold for...what? Half a million pounds?" Finn said, "You would think you could afford to eat more."

"It was 600,000 pounds actually," Nik corrected.

"Can we please not talk about money?" Esther said, "For goodness sake. I do hope Caroline is okay."

"I'm sure she is fine," Nik said taking a sip of his tea. He caught Tatia looking at him out of the corner of his eye. She smirked and bit her lip.

K&C

"Caroline?" Kol said knocking on the bathroom door, "Darling?"

"Go away," Caroline groaned from the other side. Kol ignored her and opened the door. He saw her sitting on the floor hugging her knees to her chest. She didn't look sick anymore.

"Caroline, what is it?" Kol said sitting down next to her.

"I can't go back out there," Caroline said and Kol nudged her.

"My mother raised a pack full of sons, a little vomit won't phase her," Kol told her.

"No, it isn't that," Caroline said, "You know how I don't date men with accents?"

"Yes," Kol said.

"Well, I am finally going to tell you why," Caroline said.

**5 years ago**

_"Who was that?" Klaus asked motioning to the man who was now glaring at them._

_ "My ex-boyfriend," Caroline answered. _

_ "Still pining after you I see," Klaus said._

_ "Actually he broke up with me," Caroline said and Klaus' eyebrows went up, "What?"_

_ "You just don't seem like the type of girl anyone would want to break up with," Klaus replied. _

_ "Oh?" Caroline said moving closer, "And what kind of girl am I oh wise one?"_

_ "First there is the obvious, you are extremely beautiful," Klaus began, "You care about people. You're kind. A sweetheart."_

_ "A sweetheart, huh?" Caroline said cutting him off. "I am always the sweetheart. Always the one that takes care of everyone else and everything. I never do anything wrong. So, yes I suppose am I a sweetheart, but a sweetheart is boring, and I am sick of it."_

_ "You didn't let me finish, love," Klaus said with a smirk and Caroline blushed. "A sweetheart yes, but very strong. You seem to have a light around you. Yes, a bright light that surrounds you."_

_ "A bright light?" Caroline repeated. _

_ "Yes, and light attracts darkness," Klaus said moving a lock of hair out of her face._

_ "Are you dark then?" Caroline said with a smile. _

_ "Very," Klaus said his tone so serious that Caroline was a little taken aback, "But that is why you walked over here."_

_ "Because you're dark?" Caroline clarified._

_ "Yes, you are a good girl, but you crave adventure and at times...danger," Klaus said._

_ "You don't seem dangerous," Caroline observed, "I mean when you smile you look like a boy who had just gotten got stealing cookies from a cookie jar." Caroline ran her fingers through his curly hair, "And blond curls? I am not seeing the darkness here." Klaus laughed. _

_ "Perhaps you aren't looking hard enough," Klaus said and Caroline tilted her head._

_ "So you think I need to look...harder?" Caroline said suggestively. _

_ "Much harder," Klaus said._

_ A hour and a couple drinks later Klaus took her hand and they hailed a cab. Caroline didn't know what it was but she was acting so unlike herself. She had never had a one night stand in her whole life, and Caroline knew that is what this was. Klaus was not going to ask for her number after this. This was one night of passion and no expectations sex with the hot foreign guy. There was something dark and dangerous about him, almost tortured, but Caroline wasn't going to think about that. He promised he wasn't a serial killer, and Caroline told him that a good friend of hers owned a gun and would be prepared to hunt him down and shoot him if anything happened to her. _

_ Klaus threw money at the driver as they made their way to her apartment. Caroline had texted Bonnie to stay with Elena and Katherine tonight because she wanted the apartment to herself. Her hands shook as she opened the door. Once she got it open and inside he slammed her against the door and kissed her, but Caroline wanted to be in control this time and spun them around so he was against the door. Tyler hated to be the submissive one and always had to take control, but this was Caroline's night of fun. They were going to do what __**she**__ wanted to do. The clothes couldn't come off fast enough. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Klaus started to..._

"Caroline! Stop! Too much information!" Kol said covering his ears and snapping them back into the present.

"Sorry," Caroline said blushing, "Got a little caught up."

"Yeah, I got that," Kol said with a traumatized look on his face.

"A couple weeks later I took a pregnancy test, and nine months later I had Ella," Caroline went on. "I didn't bother to look for the father because I knew I would never see him again."

"Wait, are you telling me that my _brother_ is Ella's father?" Kol said clearing everything up and Caroline could only nod. "How could I not see it?"

"It was too impossible to even consider," Caroline said, "I don't understand something, how come you call him "Nik," but he introduced himself to be as "Klaus."

"His full name is Niklaus," Kol replied, "He likes to go by Klaus, but his family calls him Nik. Rebekah started it. Becks couldn't say Klaus when she was younger so she called him Nik. It stuck."

"Niklaus, I should have known. This is a nightmare," Caroline said putting her head on her knees.

"It isn't so bad," Kol said trying to comfort her, but it wasn't really working.

"I acted like a slut!" Caroline said, "I must have been channeling Katherine because I was all over him. I guess it was the accent or something. He was the _one_ man I never wanted to see again." Caroline seemed to realize something else, "Wait, Klaus was in Chicago visiting you, right? That is why he was there."

"Yeah, I guess so," Kol said remembering when his brother came to stay with him for a weekend. "What are you going to do?" Kol asked. "Are you going to tell him?"

"No," Caroline said automatically, "I think of Ella's father like a sperm donor, he isn't supposed to be involved."

"I understand, but Ella _is_ his daughter, Caroline," Kol said serious.

"I can't go back out there," Caroline said, "I can't face him and that stupid smirk."

"I don't really fancy going out there and see my brother gloat over the fact that he shagged my supposed girlfriend 5 years ago," Kol said and Caroline manged to laugh, "He will love rubbing that in my face."

"What do I do?" Caroline asked in small voice Kol had never heard her use before.

"I'll think of something," Kol said and put his arm around her. They sat like that on the bathroom floor for a while longer pretending the world outside didn't exist. It was just the two of them and everything was fine.

K&C

"They are taking a while in there," Sage commented.

"Maybe she is pregnant again," Tatia suggested.

"Tatia," Elijah warned.

"Again?" Nik/Klaus asked.

"Caroline has a daughter," Finn answered.

"Kol is playing house with a girl who has a daughter?" Klaus said shocked.

"All of you enough," Esther said sternly, "Leave them alone. I am sure Caroline is not pregnant due to how many cups of coffee she had this morning, and for someone who was already pregnant once would know caffeine is not good for a baby."

"Hmm..." Klaus said. So the women he slept with ages ago has a daughter. Wonder why that didn't come up?

"There seems to be so much to do still," Tatia said directing the conversation back to herself. "It is hard to believe the wedding is in two days!"

"Yes it is," Rebekah commented and Tatia plastered a fake smile on her face.

"I wish you would have reconsidered my offer," Tatia said to her soon to be sister-in-law, "Elijah was very disappointed you refused to be in the wedding." Rebekah glared.

"Excuse me I think I have to go throw up now too," Rebekah said getting up.

It wasn't too long before Kol came back into the dining room, and Caroline was not with him. Kol didn't glance at Klaus who already had that damn smirk on his face.

"Is Caroline okay?" Sage asked.

"She went to go lay down," Kol replied. "She isn't feeling too good."

"She was fine until Niklaus showed up," Finn pointed out.

"I am sure it was nothing, honestly, do you not understand that you are adults now?" Esther said wanting to end this conversation before anymore questions came up. "Now Niklaus why don't you tell us what you have been up to?" No one noticed Klaus' eye flicker to Tatia for the briefest moment before he began to talk about the new piece he was working on.

…**...**

**What do you think? We know who the father is! (Not that you lovely readers didn't already guess). Klaus also knows Caroline has a daughter now too. I am not good at the sexy scenes, and I eventually do want to try to do a M story, but I am still working on it...**

**I am having fun with the Tatia character. Feel free to hate on her. I love Katherine too. **

**No stones please! I like Stefan and Elena as a couple. I see the appeal of Damon and Elena and I don't hate on anyone's ships, but I like Stefan and Elena better. They are going to be a **_**very**_** background couple anyway. Sorry if that disappoints people. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Near 100 freaking reviews! Bloody Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing...**

"Holy shit," Katherine's voice said from the other line.

"Yeah," Caroline said into the phone. "How do I even handle this?"

"Well you can start by **not** telling him," Katherine advised, "Ella is _your_ baby, not his. It is none of his business."

"Kat, she **has to** tell him," Elena's voice said from the other end of the three way call. "No matter the circumstances he is Ella's father. What about Kol? Do you really want him to keep this from his brother for the rest of his life?"

"Don't think about Kol, this is about you Caroline," Katherine said. "Do what you need to do. If you don't want to tell him you don't have to."

"But he is her father," Elena protested again, "He has a right to know he has a daughter."

"He doesn't have a daughter," Katherine argued, "He has no claim to her."

"But..." Elena started but Caroline cut her off.

"Will you quit it!" Caroline exclaimed, "It feels like I have the devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other each telling me what to do, and it is driving me nuts!"

"Sorry," Elena apologized while Katherine snorted.

"It's fine...I...I know what I am going to do," Caroline said and hung up before the Gilbert twins could ask anymore questions.

Caroline knew what she was going to do. She was going to protect her daughter. She had to swallow her pride and try and find out what kind of person Niklaus was. If this darkness he said he possessed was really true. If he deemed fit, Caroline would tell him. If he did not, well, like Katherine said Ella was _her_ daughter.

K&C

Klaus made his way down the hallway when he got grabbed by the jacket and pulled into the nearest room. A second later Tatia's lips descended on his. _So this is how it was going to be_. Klaus let her kiss him for a moment before breaking apart.

"You do remember you are here to marry my brother," Klaus reminded her.

"I know," Tatia said actually managing to look guilty, "I want to call in off, but I can't."

"You _won't_ Tatia, not _can't_," Klaus corrected, "If you want to call off the wedding that is your prerogative, but if you do go through with it this thing we have is done."

"What?" Tatia said, "You want to end this?" When Klaus didn't answer she changed the subject, "So what do you think about Kol's girl? Pretty little thing isn't she? Practically has a halo over her head. It is all fake though. The girl is trash."

"Why would you say that?" Klaus asked. He knew Caroline was far from trash. She had more class then a lot of girls he knew. Including the one standing in front of him.

"Sweet Caroline has a kid, right?" Tatia said and Klaus nodded, "Apparently she doesn't know who the father is."

"What?" Klaus asked.

"I asked her who the Dad was and her cheeks became as red as a rose," Tatia explained.

"Why would you ask her that?" Klaus said sternly. Tatia blinked.

"I just wanted to see those perfect feathers get ruffled," Tatia told him, "Good thing too. The girl is a skank."

"No, she isn't," Klaus said softly.

"What did you say?" Tatia asked.

"I said, she is no such thing," Klaus replied and left the room leaving a confused Tatia behind. Klaus knew exactly who the father of Caroline's baby was. It was that ex-boyfriends of hers. Caroline was probably just taken aback by Tatia's bitchy question.

K&C

After her talk with the twins Caroline took a walk out on the grounds. The rehearsal dinner was tonight so no one was really paying attention to her. Kol was helping to plan the bachelor party which was keeping him busy too. Caroline came across a bench under a tree and sat down. She closed her eyes and felt the breeze blow through her hair. It really was beautiful here.

"Hello Caroline," A voice said from behind her.

"Klaus," Caroline said not turning around.

"May I sit?" Klaus asked.

"It is your house," Caroline replied and he took a seat next to her. "Sorry about the...incident earlier. I was just surprised."

"I bet you thought you never would see me again," Klaus said and Caroline nodded.

"Kol told me he had a brother named Nik, never thought it would turn out to be the Klaus I met five years ago." Caroline said.

"Yes, nicknames, annoying little things, hard to tell who is who," Klaus said, "I take it you don't want me to tell Kol about our encounter oh so long ago."

"He knows," Caroline said and Klaus looked at her shocked.

"You told him?" Klaus asked.

"That is why we were in the bathroom for such a long time, I told him everything," Caroline replied. "Kol and I have no secrets."

"How sweet," Klaus said in a mocking tone, and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"He _did_ say he wasn't looking forward to you rubbing it in his face that you slept with me once," Caroline informed him.

"Twice actually," Klaus corrected.

"Right," Caroline said blushing, "I just want you to know I am not that person. I don't jump into bed with strangers."

"I know, love," Klaus said. "You just wanted to have some fun, and we did, didn't we?"

"Yes, but that was a long time ago," Caroline said getting up, "I am here with Kol for his brother's wedding and after that I am going back home to Chicago. I suggest we pretend it never happened."

"If that is your wish," Klaus said.

"It is," Caroline said keeping her chin up, "I will see you later Klaus."

"I'll make sure of it," Klaus said with a grin. Caroline rolled her eyes again, but smiled none the less.

Klaus watched her walk away. Pretty little thing she was. Just as beautiful as he remembered. He had thought about her once or twice over the years truth be told. He liked her, but she deserved boyfriends and not random hook ups which is all he could have given her. Klaus also remembered thinking what a fool that boy was to have broken up with her. Klaus just hoped the ex had done right with his child and not left Caroline to do it alone.

K&C

Esther took to her study and closed the door. She retrieved her phone from the drawer of her desk and looked at the picture she had sent herself. Her children all thought she didn't know how to use a phone when in fact she did. She sent herself the picture of Ella from Caroline's phone. Esther would recognize those dimpled cheeks anywhere. She didn't know how it was possible, but the little girl was her granddaughter. The resemblance wasn't that striking, which is why Kol had probably never noticed it. Esther knew better.

The little girl was an artist. Esther wondered what other traits Ella had inherited from her father. Was she as serious as he was? Was she as impatient? Did she have the same stubborn jaw? Was she as quiet? Niklaus wasn't born quiet. In fact he loved to talk when he was little. It was only when Niklaus was older that he began to sink deeper and deeper into himself.

Pride had been Mikael's weakness, and it was pride that ultimately saved her son. The first time Mikael beat Niklaus she swore it would be the last. Esther had said if he touched her son again she would go to the press and create the biggest scandal the Mikaelson family had ever seen. Mikael didn't want that. He didn't want the fact that Niklaus wasn't his child getting out. They came to an agreement. Mikael wouldn't lay a hand on Niklaus again, if Esther cast the boy out. Ignored him. It hurt so much to, but it was the only way. Esther knew Niklaus still had a scar from Mikael's belt buckle, she didn't want there to be any more scars. When Mikael died Esther tried to make things right, but it was too late. Niklaus had already turned his heart against her. It hurt more then she would ever admit that she loved her son with her whole heart, but he didn't love her.

Ella. Such a pretty name.

If Caroline didn't tell Niklaus, Esther would.

She had turned her back on her son years ago, she wouldn't do it again.

K&C

"This is a bloody joke," Rebekah whispered as they watch Tatia and Elijah stand up at the alter going over what they were going to do for the big day.

"Rebekah," Caroline said in a warning tone.

"What?" Rebekah said innocently, "Kol, do you honestly support this wedding?"

"I am here for the cake and booze," Kol said from the other side of Caroline. "My only job is to walk in a straight line down the isle and stay awake."

"You will make an excellent groomsman," Caroline said and Kol grinned.

"All right, let's bring in the rest of the wedding party," The priest said and Kol got up.

"The maid of honor isn't here," Tatia told him, "I don't know how it is going to work."

"Caroline can fill in," Rebekah said volunteering her friend before they could ask her.

"Wonderful," The priest said and Caroline wanted to slap Rebekah for her suggestion. Caroline was nothing but a team player and she got up to play maid of honor. It wasn't long before she found her arm linked with Klaus' and they walked down the isle.

"Have you been a maid of honor before?" Klaus asked.

"No, but I have been a bridesmaid," Caroline answered and then asked, "Are you jealous?"

"Of what?" Klaus said.

"That your brother is marrying your ex girlfriend," Caroline said and Klaus looked at her, "Kol filled me in."

"I am not the marrying kind, sweetheart," Klaus told her, "Elijah would make a much better husband then I ever would."

"It's good that you agreed to be the best man, I know this must be hard on you wither you want to admit it or not," Caroline said and Klaus turned his head away and wouldn't look at her. He didn't say another word to be the rest of the rehearsal.

He was ashamed, which was an odd feeling for him. That shame soon turned to anger. Why was he letting this girl get under his skin? Because he shagged her years ago and really wants to do it again now? Is it because Caroline is on his brother's arm? Just another girl that passed him over for his brother?

It wasn't any of that. Klaus knew what he was doing with Tatia was wrong, but he had always been a bit of a prick.

K&C

"This is the life," Caroline said taking in the sun after the awkward wedding rehearsal.

"Yes it is," Rebekah agreed.

The two were out by the pool trying to get a little natural tan before the wedding. Thankfully Tatia had gone to the city for her last gown fitting and wasn't there to ruin it.

"Oh I wish I still had a stomach," Sage groaned looking over at the two blonds in their bikinis.

"You will get it back soon enough," Caroline promised.

"Hello ladies," Klaus said coming into the pool area. He had a towel thrown over his shoulder and a shirt and swim trunks. "Aren't any of you going to swim?"

"It is called sun bathing Nik," Rebekah told him.

"I don't understand why women go out to the pool, but never actually swim," Klaus said putting his towel on the deck and began to strip off his shirt. Caroline was glad she was wearing sunglasses because her eyes widened at the sight of him shirtless. He was just as delicious as she remembered. _Oh God it had been so long. _

"Do you have any idea how much this bathing suit cost?" Rebekah asked her brother, "I am not going to ruin it by getting it wet."

Klaus said something back but Caroline wasn't listening. She just watched as he jumped into the pool and watched the muscles flex in his back and arms as he did laps. She must have been staring because not too long later Rebekah leaned over said whispered,

"You better stop staring at my brother like that if you still want everyone to believe you are Kol's girlfriend." Caroline looked at her hands.

"I wasn't...I mean..." Caroline stammered but Rebekah only put her sunglasses on top of her head and gave Caroline a knowing look. "Oh shut up." They needed a change of subject, "How is Matt?"

"Yes, how is the commoner?" Klaus said getting out of the pool. Oh god. He looked even hotter wet if that was possible.

"First off he is not a commoner," Rebekah growled, "And second he is just fine."

"Only our Rebekah would fall in love with a bartender," Klaus said drying his hair with his towel.

"Leave him alone," Rebekah threatened getting up, "He had much more class then you ever would."

"No need to get dramatic sister," Klaus said unfazed by her words. "It is not like you are marrying the bloke." Rebekah said nothing. "Rebekah?"

"Actually I am," Rebekah said crossing her arms. "I was going to wait until after the wedding but I guess the secret is out now. I am getting married to Matt and if you don't stop calling him a commoner you will not be invited to my wedding!" Rebekah stomped away and Sage got up and waddled on after her.

"That wasn't very nice," Caroline said and Klaus shrugged.

"Well I am an ass," Klaus said with a grin.

"At least you admit it," Caroline said and Klaus sat in the chair next to her. "You take her for granted you know."

"Well taking advantage of their sisters is what big brothers do," Klaus responded. "I heard you have a daughter." Caroline's heart sped up, but she managed to keep her cool.

"Yes, I do," Caroline said, "Ella."

"Pretty name," Klaus said and then asked, "Do you share custody with that ex of yours?"

"Excuse me?" Caroline said confused. Was he talking about Tyler?

"I said do you have some kind of arrangement with the girl's father," Klaus said and Caroline opened her mouth but thankfully Kol came out before she had to say anything.

"We have to get changed for the rehearsal dinner," Kol told them. "The show is about to start." Caroline got up and Kol threw his arm around her.

"Really?" Caroline said and Kol shrugged.

"Have to sell it darling," Kol said.

K&C

The rehearsal dinner went without any incidents. Caroline met Tatia's parents and Caroline found out where Tatia got her pleasant personality from. Not. The rest of the bridal party was no better. Weddings were supposed to be happy occasions, but no one looked very happy. Tatia had that same fake smile, and Rebekah had a permanent glare on her face. Elijah look tired and Klaus, well, his face was blank of any expression. That was probably more suspicious then anything. Kol was on his third glass of champagne and Esther kept on looking at Caroline. At least the food was good.

Sometime later Caroline was on her way to the bathroom, or the "loo" as they call it here when she heard a bang coming from around the corner. She peeked over and saw Klaus and Tatia in a heated embrace. Caroline held back a gasp. She then watched as they pushed each other into the nearest room. Caroline heard another banging sound and a moan. She walked hurriedly away in the the other direction.

Well, Caroline got her wish. Looks like she found out exactly what kind of man Niklaus Mikalson was.

One that she didn't want anywhere near _her_ daughter.

…...

**What did you think? I know a lot of you guess about the Tatia and Klaus thing, huh? And, as of now, Klaus thinks Ella is Tyler's kid. **

**Don't hate Klaus yet. He has issues. Mommy issues, Daddy issues, sibling issues, love issues, you name it. He has a lot of stuff to work through. I will address them all later in the chapters, but he isn't a stand up guy at this point. Klaus does feel bad about what he is doing though. **

**Klaus is at a low point, and who might be the wonderful people to bring him back up? (wink) But it will take work. **

**Does anyone perhaps want to make a graphic for this? I have no idea how, but if you are skilled perhaps you could help me out? **

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting, everything. Whoa. Just whoa. You are all amazing.**

**Thanks again to Luv22 for helping me with this story! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing but the plot...**

Klaus pushed Tatia away as she reached for his belt buckle.

"Stop," Klaus said and Tatia looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" Tatia asked.

"What's wrong?" Klaus repeated, "You are about to marry my brother."

"Exactly, which is why we should do this one more time before I do because you are insisting on ending this once I am married," Tatia said leaning in again, but Klaus dodged her.

"No," Klaus said moving away from her. "Stay away from me Tatia."

"This is about her, isn't it?" Tatia asked with angry eyes, "You think I don't see it? You think I don't see the way you look at her?"

"Who?" Klaus said even though he knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Caroline," Tatia said saying her name as if it was poison. "Listen to me Niklaus, that little blond angel will never be able to keep up with you."

"Actually, she can," Klaus said, "In fact. I must admit in all the women I have shagged she was by far the best."

"You slept with her?" Tatia said shocked, "When?"

"Five years ago, long before she dated Kol," Klaus told her. "And if you share that information with anyone, I will tell Elijah about this little affair of ours."

"You will lose him forever if you do," Tatia pointed out.

"I lost my brother a long time ago," Klaus said and then left her in the room alone.

"5 years, huh?" Tatia said to herself.

Wasn't that little girl of Caroline's 4?

The little girl with the blond curls and cute dimples?

The little girl who looked a great deal like Caroline, but still resembled someone else?

A evil grin formed on her pretty face.

K&C

"What do I do, Bonnie?" Caroline said into the phone, "I can't tell Kol. I can't have him keep anymore secrets." She was hiding out in Kol's room figuring out where to go from here.

"Then don't tell him." Bonnie replied, "Just let Kol get through the weekend without anymore drama. I don't think he can take much more."

"You're right," Caroline said, "What about Klaus?"

"What his is doing is wrong, but it that reason enough to keep the truth from him?" Bonnie asked.

"Well he obviously doesn't care about his brother's feelings," Caroline answered, "What does that say about him?"

"Didn't you tell me that Klaus dated Tatia first?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes," Caroline answered.

"Then he probably just confused," Bonnie said, "And it seems to be Tatia's fault more than anything. Maybe you could cut him a little slack."

"What if he just doesn't care?" Caroline argued, "If he doesn't care that he is cheating with his brothers fiance would he even care about Ella?"

"Caroline, you don't honestly believe that," Bonnie said.

"No, I don't," Caroline said, "I don't want him to hurt her."

"Her or you?" Bonnie said and Caroline didn't know how to respond to that.

K&C

The wedding was beautiful. Tatia looked like a princess from a fairytale. Everything was perfect. The flowers, the church, the dress, everything. Caroline couldn't have planned it better herself. On the outside it seemed like a dream wedding with a dream couple, but Caroline knew better. Rebekah was sitting next to her not even bothering to hide her scowl. Kol looked very handsome in his suit. Poor boy still didn't know how to tie a tie, but Caroline taking very fake girlfriend duties seriously helped him. Klaus looked hot as hell too, but Caroline wasn't going to let herself go there.

Caroline saw Tatia try to catch Klaus' eye as she walked down the isle, but Klaus refused to look at her. Huh. Something must have happened. The bride and groom said their vows and Caroline once again looked at Rebekah. The girl had tears in her eyes, but they weren't happy tears. It then clicked in Caroline's brain. Rebekah knew. She knew about the affair. That is why she was so against the wedding. She was trying to make Elijah call it off. Rebekah was very loyal so she kept her brother's secret, but still was trying to find subtle ways to get Elijah to stop it all. Caroline took her hand and Rebekah looked at her. Caroline gave her a small smile.

"You may kiss the bride," The minster said and everyone clapped at the fairytale sight of Elijah and Tatia have their first kiss as a married couple.

"Thank God there is a pre-nup," Rebekah said quietly to Caroline as they clapped.

The wedding party made their way back down the isle. Caroline caught Klaus' eye, but he quickly turned away.

What?

K&C

Another thing Caroline noticed about the Mikaelson clan was that they all loved to drink. As soon as the reception started they all had a drink in their hands. They seemed the kind of family that pretends everything is fine when it really isn't. Kol at the moment was trying to persuade Caroline to drink as well.

"Come on, live a little," Kol said and Caroline eyed the martini still debated wither or not to drink it. "I know you usually don't go out because of Ella, but take a load off darling."

"I shouldn't," Caroline said but found herself reaching for the glass and taking a sip. It burned at first, her throat wasn't used to the taste, but it was wonderful. Kol saw the look on her face and grinned.

"You need to get out more, my friend," Kol said taking a sip of his own drink.

"I can't go out when I have a four year old daughter," Caroline reminded him.

"If she had a father you could," Kol said and Caroline frowned.

"I thought you were going to let me decide what to do," Caroline said.

"I am," Kol assured her, "I just want you to think about it."

"I have thought about it, and from what I have seen Klaus isn't the father type," Caroline said. "You can at least agree with that."

"Out of all my siblings I suppose Nik was the last one I thought would be a Dad," Kol said, "I'll support you no matter what, but Nik might surprise you."

Oh he surprised her all right. Caroline was taken completely by surprise when she saw Klaus with his tongue down is brother's fiancees throat, but again she kept that fact to herself.

"Caroline!" Rebekah called out interrupting Caroline out of her thoughts. "Come dance."

Caroline smiled and allowed Rebekah lead her out to the dance floor. The two girls danced and it wasn't long before Kol joined them.

On the other side of the room Klaus watched as Caroline danced with Kol and Rebekah. He watched as Kol spun Caroline around with his hand on her waist. She was stunning. The pink dress she wore was very flattering, but she probably would have looked better in blue. It would have matched her eyes.

"Niklaus?" Esther said and Klaus turned to look at her.

"Mother," He said with a formal nod.

"It meant a lot to your brother that you did this for him," Esther said, "I know it must have been difficult."

"It was nothing," Klaus said taking and sip of his drink, "I look good in a suit and Elijah wrote my best man speech for me." He was getting really sick of everyone thinking he was such a good guy for being the best man, but it was all a front. If they knew the truth they would be disgusted.

"You do look very nice," Esther said, "But your tie is a little crooked." Esther stepped closer and Klaus stiffened. She fixed his tie and patted his shoulders. "There."

"Thank you," Klaus said softly and Esther smiled.

"You're welcome," Esther said.

K&C

Of course she caught the bouquet. Caroline wasn't even trying and the flowers just seemed to fly into her hands. She had only joined the group of girls because Rebekah dragged her over. After she caught it everyone looked at Kol who just shrugged and smirked.

"It is too bad you aren't going to marry Kol," Rebekah said as the men gathered on the floor to see who could catch the garter. "It would have been nice to have you are a sister."

"Kol is the best friend in the world, but we wouldn't be a good couple," Caroline said, "And he feels the same."

"The accent thing, right?" Rebekah said and Caroline just looked at her, "Kol filled me in. Should I take offense at that?"

Caroline needed a change of subject. If Rebekah found out about Ella there was no way the girl was going to be able keep_ that_ secret.

"Your brother doesn't even seem happy to be married to the wicked witch," Caroline said and they both looked at Elijah's face. He didn't look miserable, but he didn't have the glow most people did when they married the person they were supposed to be in love with.

"I don't know," Rebekah said, "We aren't a very open family. If something goes wrong we usually pretend it never happened. That is why I love Matt so much. He is so open. We can talk for hours. I don't need to pretend with him."

"I think that is what we all want, someone who we don't have to pretend with," Caroline and Rebekah nodded. There was a cheering noise which meant that someone had caught the garter.

"Well look who your dance partner is?" Rebekah said with a smirk and Caroline felt like banging her head against the table.

Klaus.

K&C

They danced in silence for a while. The song playing was an old jazzy tune that Caroline recognized from her childhood. It was the kind of music her father used to listen too. It wasn't long before the floor started to fill up with more couples so they weren't on display. Caroline had so much to say to Klaus but for some reason the only thing she could think to say was,

"I love this song."

"So do I. The twenties, by far my favorite decade," Klaus said as they danced, "The jazz, the champagne, not a care in the world. People would dance till they dropped."

"I really like the clothes," Caroline said, "Those flapper dresses were amazing."

A heavy silence followed.

"You seem angry at me," Klaus commented.

"I'm not," Caroline said shortly.

"Your tone says differently," Klaus countered.

"What does it matter?" Caroline asked, "You are the one that won't even look at me." Klaus stopped dancing and took Caroline's chin gently with his hand and made her look at him. They stared at each other for a while oblivious to everyone around them. _This was the moment_. Caroline could easily ask Klaus to accompany her outside and tell him about Ella. Instead she said nothing. The song ended and Klaus walked away leaving Caroline alone on the dance floor. Kol walked over and they started to dance.

"What happened?" Kol asked.

"I chickened out. You were right, he deserves to know, but I couldn't do it." Caroline told him. "It was the moment and it past. We are leaving in the morning."

"There will be plenty more moments," Kol assured her, "He _is _my brother. I can just ask him to come out to visit me and you can tell him then."

"Yeah, this way I can be more prepared," Caroline said feeling relived, "I can make a plan."

"You do love to plan things," Kol said with a grin.

"What do I do now?" Caroline asked.

"Now, we just dance," Kol said and Caroline laughed and rested her head on his shoulder thinking how lucky she was to have a friend like him.

K&C

Klaus was walking back to his room after that joke of a wedding when he heard Caroline speaking to someone in the bathroom.

"Oh that sounds fun," He heard Caroline say, "I am glad you are having a good time with Aunt Bonnie, but I will be home tomorrow. I love you, baby." She must be talking to her daughter. "I will see you soon. Bye!"

Klaus hid behind the corner when the bathroom door opened and Caroline came out. She was still wearing the dress she wore to the wedding, but her hair was down and she looked worn out. Caroline couldn't be a day over 26, five years younger then him, but she carried herself with a grace of someone much older. When they were dancing she almost seemed sad. The sound of a door closing brought Klaus out of his thoughts. It was time for bed then. The sooner tomorrow came the sooner he could get the hell out of here.

K&C

Kol and Caroline had left early that morning so Klaus hadn't been there to see them off. Not that he wanted to. He hated seeing his brother and Caroline together. He was about to leave too and go back to his own flat in London. Klaus was walking down the hall back to his room when someone grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. He turned and saw Tatia looking at him.

"Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?" Klaus asked in a bored voice.

"We leave in a couple minutes, but I couldn't leave without telling you something," Tatia said.

"I don't want to hear it," Klaus and reached for the doorknob, but Tatia blocked his way.

"It isn't about us, it is about Caroline," Tatia said and that made him stop.

"What about her?" Klaus asked.

"I remember you told me that 5 years ago you and Caroline spent a night together, but I haven't told a soul," Tatia said.

"Your point?" Klaus said wanting to get the hell out of there, but was curious of what Tatia was going to say about Caroline.

"Caroline's daughter, she is 4 years old Nik," Tatia told him.

"4?" Klaus repeated.

"I saw a picture, she has your smile," Tatia said.

"What are you saying?" Klaus said his tone harsh.

"Ella is your daughter," Tatia said and Klaus looked at her dumbfounded. Before Klaus could speak she went on, "She didn't tell you, but I couldn't live with another secret. Especially one like this."

"No, you're lying. Caroline would've told me if I had a…a daughter." Klaus stammered, "Besides, Kol would've said something. I know he would've. He is my brother."

"Maybe he doesn't know," Tatia replied, taking a step closer. "If you don't believe me, then you can ask your mother. She saw the picture as well." A moment of silence followed as the realization sunk in that he might have a daughter.

"Why?" Klaus said, "Why would she not tell me?"

"I don't know," Tatia said taking his hand in a comforting gesture.

"How...how could she keep this from me?" Klaus said talking to himself more than to Tatia.

"I don't know," Tatia said again, "I don't know why she didn't tell you. She had the perfect opportunity, but yet she kept silent." Tatia could see Klaus' jaw tighten and his eyes grow hard. Just the reaction she was hoping for.

"How _**dare**_ she keep this from me," Klaus' tone was now filled with anger as he stormed out of the bathroom. Tatia grinned. She turned back to the mirror and reapplied her lip gloss. She had a honeymoon to go to, but she was not going to give up Niklaus so easily. And she was most certainly not going to lose him to that little blond girl. Tatia would drive a wedge between them before anything even happened.

K&C

"Oh I missed you!" Caroline said kissing Ella all over her face while Ella giggled.

"I missed you too Mommy," Ella said and Caroline couldn't help but kiss her cheeks again.

"How was she?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"An angel," Bonnie replied.

Caroline looked back at Ella and felt a pang of sadness. It was so strange that only a couple of hours ago she had been dancing with Ella's father.

"Mommy?" Ella said and Caroline snapped out of it.

"Tell me all about your weekend with Aunt Bonnie," Caroline said sitting down on the couch and setting Ella on her lap.

"Well..." Ella started out and then proceeded to outline the last three days to Caroline. The little girl liked to talk.

The longer Caroline watched Ella the more of Klaus she saw in her. Ella resembled Caroline quite a bit, but Caroline saw Klaus in there too. The same serious expression, the same stubborn jaw.

The same smile.

Later that night Caroline got out her computer and typed Niklaus Mikaelson into the search engine. She was surprised at how many articles came up. Apparently he was a really big deal in the European art scene. His paintings sold for hundreds of thousands of dollars. There were a few interview articles, but not many. They just asked about where he got his inspiration from and his technique. When he came to his personal life he was tight lipped, but there was pictures of him with numerous women.

She looked at the clock. Looks like it is still daytime in England. Wonder what everyone is up to?

K&C

"Niklaus, what is it?" Esther said when he stormed into her study.

"Is it true? Did you now?" Klaus asked.

"I had a suspicion," Esther replied not bothering to fake ignorance.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Klaus said his hands balling into fists.

"I wanted Caroline to," Esther said getting up. "I am sorry that she didn't. She was probably too shocked to think clearly."

"Why are you defending her?" Klaus said between gritted teeth. "She knew I was Ella's father and she didn't tell me! Caroline had three bloody days to tell me, but she did not!"

"Do not raise your voice to me," Esther said and Klaus crossed his arms in anger. "I don't know why she didn't tell you, but whatever decision you make I will support you."

"You will?" Klaus said. Esther had never been that great of a support system to him growing up.

"Yes," Esther said, "Do what you must. I will stand by you."

Klaus nodded once and then walked out of the room. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

K&C

"Here you are," Caroline said holding Ella's hand as they stood in front of the art museum. It was Ella's first day of class. Things had finally settled down since she had gotten back and it was time for the highlight of the week, taking Ella to her first art class. Caroline could tell Ella was nervous. She held tightly on Caroline's hand. "I'll be back in a hour and you can tell me all about it," Caroline said and hugged Ella. Ella gave her one more wave before the teacher got everyone's attention because class was about to start.

When Caroline got home she sprawled out on the couch. It was rare she got any alone time. She opened up her laptop and checked some of her e-mails. Caroline started work again on Monday so she had somethings to catch up on. Around a half a hour later there was a knock on the door. That was odd. Bonnie and Kol were both at work and Ella was still at art class. Caroline put her computer down and went to answer it. She opened the door and saw Klaus standing on the other side.

"Klaus," Caroline said shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to see my daughter." Klaus said and Caroline felt her world crashing down with those 7 words.

…**...  
What did you think? A very evil cliffhanger I know! So many questions!**

**Lane - **

**Why did you have Elijah marry that wicked witch? (There is a reason I will explore later, but she is not pregnant, in case that is where anyone was going)**

**How is Caroline going to react to Klaus' reappearance? What is his plan?**

**What is Kol going to do? What about the rest of the Mikaelson's?**

**Will there be a Mikaelson invasion in Chicago? **

**What will Ella think?**

**You will have to just continue reading to find out!**

**Once again that you all for reviewing. I mean holy cow. You have all been amazing. Again, I am open to suggestions so if there is anything you might want to see in the future I will try to make it happen.**

**Lux22, seriously, what would I do without you? That is all I can say. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing but the plot...**

"I am here to see my daughter," Klaus said.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked.

"Do you think me a fool, love?" Klaus replied, "Did you honestly think I would not find out?"

"I...I..." Carolie stammered not sure what to say. Klaus moved past her and into the apartment.

"I assume she is not here?" He said looking around.

"No," Caroline managed to say.

"Probably best that we speak first," Klaus said. "As I said I would like some visitation with her, and I will also need to set up some sort of trust."

"Trust?" Caroline said confused.

"Trust fund," Klaus clarified.

"Trust fund?" Caroline repeated.

"Yes, I have a great deal of money and as my child Ella is entitled to some of it," Klaus said his tone very formal and straightforward. "I will have the papers gathered together for you to sign because I assume that the father's name was left blank on the birth certificate? Although I think a paternity test will have to be issued, of course, as a necessary precaution. Like I said before, I am not fool."

"Wait a second..." Caroline said holding her hands up, "You can't come here and..."

"I don't want this to get ugly," Klaus said cutting her off.

"Ugly?" Caroline said.

"I would hate to have to bring this to court, but I will if you keep her from me," Klaus said his face blank of any emotion.

"You would take me to court to get visitation?" Caroline said baffled.

"If we cannot figure this out on our own, then yes, you give me no choice," Klaus said, "I will give you time to decide, but understand this Caroline, I want to see my daughter, and I won't stop till I do. I'll be in touch. Have a good rest of your day."

Klaus was gone as quickly as he had come leaving Caroline standing in the middle of her living room with her mouth open.

WHAT?

K&C

"What do I do Stefan?" Caroline asked. After Klaus' sudden appearance and demands to be in Ella's life Caroline had called up her good friend lawyer Stefan for help. She picked up Ella from art class on the way and now Ella was playing with Elena in the living room while Stefan and Caroline discussed things in his office.

"He does have rights as the father," Stefan said much to Caroline's dissatisfaction. "If this does go to court a paternity test will be needed. I know you are telling the truth, but when it comes to cases like these everything has to be just so."

"Okay," Caroline said taking everything in.

"I think the thing you want the most is to keep it out of court, so would it be so bad for him to send time with Ella?" Stefan said tentatively.

"What happens when he gets bored and leaves?" Caroline asked. "I don't want him to break her heart. Ella is such a loving girl, and if Klaus comes into her life she will love him instantly. I know it. She sees the good in everyone. So when suddenly he is suddenly gone one day Ella will be crushed. He is a love them and leave them type of guy, Stefan."

"A daughter is different then a woman Caroline," Stefan reasoned. "You don't know until you try."

"I just don't want her to get hurt," Caroline said.

"Think about this Caroline," Stefan began, "Someone who was planning to love them and leave them wouldn't be trying to hard to see his daughter."

K&C

"You are about the last person I expected to see come here wanting to sue a poor girl for visitation rights to a kid," Damon Salvatore said to the man in front of him.

"I have no intention of suing her," Klaus said to his friend, "I only want to scare her into letting me into Ella's life."

"Yes because that is the way to go about this, threaten the mother of your kid," Damon said sarcastically.

"How else am I supposed to do it?" Klaus asked.

"How about being nice to her? Friendly? Polite? Not threaten to take her to court," Damon said listing off different ways.

"This is the way I have always done things, and it has always worked," Klaus argued.

"Yes, when it comes to getting a better profit on a painting, or a gallery that charges too much, not for custody cases," Damon said. "Custody cases are delicate. You have to prove a fit parent, and this is not a good start."

"I just want to know her, that's all," Klaus said and Damon sighed.

"Fine, I will scare the girl," Damon said giving in. "But I would suggest trying a different rout."

"Thanks mate," Klaus said getting up.

"That sister of yours still dating the bartender?" Damon asked.

"They are getting married apparently," Klaus replied, "Missed your shot."

"Well it has been six years since I have seen her," Damon said, "We did have some fun times didn't we?"

"Yes drinking our way across Europe and almost getting kicked out of Oxford," Klaus said and Damon grinned.

"Those were the days," Damon said, "Good luck. You are going to need it."

Klaus left the law office of his old collage friend and started the walk back to his hotel. Friendly? Nice? Two things that had not ever been used to describe him. Klaus had never really been handed anything in life. Not when it counted. If he wanted something he always had to take it. He didn't know how to do it another way.

K&C

"Custody cases, annoying little things." Damon said to his brother as he looked over his new case files. Stefan had been working from home today, but had come into the office to check in.

"Tell me about it," Stefan said rubbing his temples. "I got a new one where the father is demanding visitation rights even though he knew nothing about the child until a few days ago."

Damon looked up from the file he was going over.

"What is the guy's name?" Damon asked.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," Stefan answered, "Did some research on him, apparently he is a really big deal in the art world over in Europe. One of his paintings sold for over half a million dollars."

"Small world," Damon said, "That is the name of my client who I was asked to represent in a custody case involving a child he just found out the existence of a few days ago."

"You are going to be the one that is suing Caroline!" Stefan said.

"It's Caroline's kid? Ella?" Damon said surprised and Stefan nodded, "The world is getting even smaller."

"Yeah," Stefan said with a groan. This complicated case just got more complicated.

"At the risk of adding more wrinkles to your forehead you should know Nik doesn't have any plans to sue, he wants to scare the girl, Caroline, into letting him see his daughter," Damon informed him.

"Scare her?" Stefan said, "Why would he do that?"

"It is just who Nik is," Damon told him, "He is the tortured artist type, and can be a bit ruthless. If you ask me I don't know why he is trying to hard to see Ella. Nik is not a "Daddy" type of guy."

"Wait, isn't Nik the friend you met at Oxford?" Stefan asked, "The one that you drank and partied with all during collage?"

"That's him," Damon answered.

"And Caroline is my wife's best friend," Stefan said clearing everything up.

"Yep," Damon said a smirk forming on his face.

"Shit." Stefan said, "I need a drink."

"Already got it covered, brother," Damon said and got a bottle out from his desk drawer.

K&C

Klaus opened the door of his hotel room and saw Kol on the other side.

"Really?" Kol said pushing his way into the room. "Are you _seriously_ going to sue Caroline?"

"If she does not let me see my daughter I have no choice," Klaus said closing the door behind him, "And shouldn't I be the one pissed at you for not telling me your girlfriend's child was mine as well? I am your brother. What happened to "Always and Forever," hmm?"

"First, Caroline isn't my girlfriend," Kol said, "I just said that to please mother and make it seem like I was settling down. She is my best friend though, and she is the one freaking out that her baby daddy is going to take her to court. Right now she is currently pacing around the living room mumbling rubbish. Although I think I heard, "English asshole" more than once. Second, yes you are my brother, a crappy brother sometimes, but my brother none the less. It was not my secret to tell, and I only just found out too."

"So she isn't your girlfriend?" Klaus asked and Kol groaned.

"That is all you got from that?" Kol said, "No she is not, but she is my best friend and I am not going to let you come in a mess up her life," Kol sighed. _Since when was he the voice of reason?_ "You are a reckless person, like me, it is a family trait. So I want you to think about it. This isn't a new shiny boat or a car you want to get and then just sell it when you don't want it anymore. This is a kid. A kid, by the way, you know nothing about."

"Ella Elizabeth Forbes, four years old, promising art talent, something she inherited from me. Her first word was "no" and she weighed 7 pounds 8 ounces when she was born," Klaus said starting his list. "She recently started an art class for gifted young students and was the youngest ever to be accepted." Kol looked at him with his mouth open. "Mother filled me in."

"You actually had a conversation with mother long enough to get all that?" Kol asked shocked. "How did you know how much Ella weighed at birth?"

"Called in a favor to view her medical records," Klaus said, "We share the same blood type as well."

"Brother, you are going about this all the wrong way," Kol said and Klaus frowned.

"How else am I supposed to go about it?" Klaus said getting really sick of everyone telling him that.

"Well stop threatening to sue Caroline for visitation and maybe have a real conversation," Kol advised. "I can arrange it if you promise to be civil."

"I am always civil," Klaus said and Kol rolled his eyes.

K&C

Ella was of course oblivious to what was going on. Her mother was acting strange. She also called Uncle Kol as soon as they got home from Uncle Stefan and Aunt Elena's house. Her Mom asked Ella to go into her room and play. They obviously wanted to have a grown up conversation and didn't want Ella to listen.

Ella did hear one word though, _father_.

She did wonder who her father was. In Ella's dreams she imagined he was a prince from a fairy tale or a superhero. In her dreams he would pick her up and spin her around and tell her how much he missed her. He would say sorry for being gone for so long, but was never going to leave again. Ella's father would hold her tight and never want to let go. Ella loved her mother more than anything, but she did wish she had a father. She wished he would show up at the door and say how happy he was to see her and how pretty she was.

Maybe he finally came home.

K&C

"I don't know how to go about it any other way!" Klaus said frustratingly into the phone. He was talking to Rebekah who was just another person telling him lawyers and threats were not how he should go about this. "Besides I am still furious she did not tell me I had fathered a child."

"I know you are still angry, I am too that she didn't tell me," Rebekah said calmly, "But we need to get over it because it isn't about us Nik."

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked.

"It isn't about how we feel or how angry we are, the only thing that matters is that little girl," Rebekah replied, "You and Caroline need to put Ella first before any feelings you might have about everything. Or feelings you have about each other." Klaus was surprised at his sister's wise words, but then it all made sense.

"You have been talking to Elijah about it, haven't you?" Klaus said.

"Well since you won't talk to him about it I had to be the one," Rebekah said, "He told me he has called you 3 times and you have refused to answer."

"I have had a lot going on, I don't have to time to have a heart to heart with my big brother," Klaus said or more growled.

"But yet you made time to talk to _mother_?" Rebekah pointed out. "You and Elijah need to get over this feud you have. Besides you were the one sleeping with Tatia even when they got engaged."

"Well that is over now that they are married," Klaus said, "I have more important things to deal with."

"Tatia isn't going to be happy to hear that," Rebekah said, "You know how much she likes the attention you give her."

"I don't give a lick about what Tatia likes or doesn't like," Klaus snapped, "Now if you will excuse me I have a dinner to get ready for." Klaus hung up before Rebekah could say anything else.

Klaus made his way to the bar and was about to pour himself a drink when he stopped. It would probably be best not to start the night off tossered. That can come later. Probably best to be sober for this dinner meeting with Caroline. Instead Klaus went to his suitcase to try and find something appropriate to wear for dinner tonight. As he dressed he caught his reflection in the mirror and the ugly faded scar on his back. The one his _father_ gave him. A lot of people were asking him why he was doing this. The truth was he didn't want Ella to grow up the way he did. If it turns out that Ella is indeed his daughter, he would never want her to feel unwanted or cast aside. Klaus put his shirt on quickly, and the scar was covered up once more.

…...

******What did you think? This is probably my favorite chapter so far. It was really fun to write.**

******Poor Klaus. He just doesn't have any idea what to do. Well it is a good thing he and Caroline will have a nice chat over dinner. It should all go smoothly...maybe. Depends on my mood. You also got a bit of an insight why he wants to be in Ella's life and I will go into more detail about that later. **

******I know some of you were expecting more of a reaction from Kol and Rebekah, but they are thinking more in terms on how this will affect Ella. Kol knows both Caroline ****__****and******** Klaus and he is stuck being the voice of reason stuck in the middle. Poor guy. **

******I am pushing nearly 50 reviews per chapter. WHAT! HOLY SMOKES! I AM FLABBERGASTED! Thank you so much. I mean really you all rock and I am so glad you like this story. I really like it too!******** Keep them coming they make my day!**

******C, you know who you are, thank you for all your help!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing but the plot...**

**This chapter is dedicated to kinghybrid for making me my awesome banner! Isn't it great! **

_ "Caroline what are you doing in there!" Bonnie called out. Caroline was sitting on the side of the tub biting her fingernail. She kept glancing back at the timer on her phone. _

_ "Um...stuff!" Caroline yelled back. _

_ "Well hurry up I have a date with Jamie," Bonnie said and the timer on Caroline's phone went off. This was it. She took a deep breath and flipped the pregnancy test over. _

_ There it was. _

_ Positive._

_ She was going to have a baby. _

_ Shit._

_ Crap. _

_ Stupid accent. _

_ She was never going to go out with a man with an accent ever again._

**_Present _**

"Okay, I'm here," Katherine said appearing in the doorway with a garment bag in her hand. "And I brought a present."

"Oh, thank you," Caroline said taking the bag from her. To Caroline's annoyance she had been majorly stressing about what she was going to wear to this dinner with Klaus, but thankfully she has a friend like Kat with connections. Kat was looking at her strangely. "What?"

"Why are you dressing up for him?" Katherine asked and Caroline blanched.

"I am not certainly not dressing up for _him_," Caroline answered.

"Sure," Katherine said not believing her for a second. "Then why did you say you wanted to look like Princess Grace of Monaco hot?" Caroline glared at her friend but Katherine only grinned.

"Fine," Caroline said, "I might be dressing up, but he is being a jerk and I want to rub in his face that while he isn't a person to be messed with, neither am I."

"That's my girl," Katherine said proudly.

"And I brought the shoes," Elena said appearing from around the corner carrying a box.

"Perfect," Caroline said and closed the door.

K&C

"This is a disaster," Kol said to Bonnie in the apartment across the way. Ella was fast asleep on his bed with no clue what was going on around her. "They are both just such hot headed, controlling people. They clash. There is going to be a nuclear explosion."

"I am sure it isn't that bad," Bonnie said trying to make him feel better.

"Trust me, darling, it is," Kol said taking another sip of his drink, "And what is worse is I am the one that is supposed to be the calm one in all this. Since when I am I voice of reason? I am the reckless brother always getting into trouble, I am never the sensible one. I should have just asked you to come with me to the wedding and not Caroline."

"Why didn't you?" Bonnie asked and Kol froze.

"Um...it was a whole thing. I had Caroline pretend to be my girlfriend to get my Mum off my back," Kol said, "I...uh...didn't want you to have to lie and pretend we were together."

"But you had Caroline lie?" Bonnie said and Kol rubbed the back of his neck.

"She had done it before so I thought it would be no big deal," Kol said trying to shrug it all off.

"I would have said yes you know," Bonnie said looking at her hands and not at him, "If you had asked me to go I would have said yes."

"Really?" Kol said and Bonnie nodded. A silly grinned started to form on his face. "You like me, don't you?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"What?" Bonnie said.

"You _like_ like me, don't you?" Kol said and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I do not," Bonnie said, but her cheeks were turning pink. Kol just continued to grin. "Shut up."

"Hey Bonnie?" Kol said.

"What?" Bonnie grumbled.

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" Kol said and Bonnie's frown turned into a smile.

"Okay," She said softly.

"Okay," Kol repeated.

K&C

"Okay, remember you are Miss Mystic Falls, you don't take shit from anyone," Katherine said as Caroline got ready to leave. "Be strong and firm."

"Be nice though, don't stoop to his level," Elena added, "Show him that his attitude doesn't bother you and that you are taking the high road." Katherine just looked at her twin and blinked. The girl was too damn nice.

"Got it," Caroline said, "Be firm and don't take his crap, but try and take the high road. I am going to be the better person."

"Perfect," Katherine said, "But are you sure you want to do this?"

"Klaus doesn't seem like he is going to give up, and I do give him credit for that," Caroline said and Katherine rolled her eyes. She was surrounded by people with halos over their heads, "Don't give me that look Katherine."

"Fine, but remember I do have two people on my phone who could kill him for you, just in case," Katherine said.

"Thanks Kat, but I don't think killing Klaus is the best way to handle this," Caroline said but Katherine only shrugged.

"At least you have the option," Katherine said.

"Okay, enough of that," Elena said standing in front of her twin, "Good luck tonight, don't worry everything is going to be fine. You can do this."

"I can do this," Caroline repeated, and then with one last wave, left.

"Do you really have two people on your phone who would be willing to kill for you?" Elena asked Katherine after Caroline was gone.

"Yep," Katherine replied, "They are also very good at making it look like an accident."

K&C

Klaus sat at the table waiting for Caroline. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out. The name _Elijah_ appeared on the screen. This was the second call today. Truthfully Klaus really wanted to talk to him. Elijah had been the closest thing Klaus had to a father growing up, but that was a long time ago. Too much had happened since then. Some of it was his fault, some of it was Elijah's, but you can't go back. It won't ever be as it was. Klaus was so deep in thought he didn't even notice Caroline coming up to the table. She looked stunning in her blue dress. It wasn't too provocative, but it left you wanting to find out what was underneath it. He stood up and pulled out her chair.

"Thank you," Caroline said sitting down.

"We have quite a lot to discuss," Klaus said getting right down to it.

"Can you wait to serve me with some kind of paternity document until after dinner?" Caroline asked, "I haven't eaten all day."

"I do have a lab on call to take the test," Klaus said not phased by her comment, "All I need is a cotton swab from the inside of Ella's cheek."

"Okay," Caroline said, "I can get it tomorrow."

"Good," Klaus said and Caroline wanted to kick him.

"You are used to getting things your way, obviously," Caroline said leaning forward, "You seem like the kind of guy that when you snap your fingers people bow to your will, but that isn't going to work with me. Ella is the most important thing in my life. She is my whole world. I am not going to let you disrupt her life."

"I don't want to disrupt her life, love, I just want to be in it," Klaus said and against her better judgment felt some of her walls cracking.

"Why?" Caroline asked, "I have heard from numerous people that you are not the "Dad" type so why are you doing this? Is it pride? Guilt? Obligation? Do you feel responsible? I assure you we are doing fine without any help."

"I didn't know my father, and I don't want Ella to live her life not knowing hers," Klaus informed her.

"Wait, you didn't know your father? I thought Mikael was your father." Caroline said confused.

"No, I was the result of an affair my mother had. I never knew who my real father is. All I know is that he died and Mikael was probably responsible for it." Klaus said his face blank. Caroline's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said softly.

"Don't be, I am not the father type, but regardless of that I _am_ a father," Klaus said, "I do feel responsible for my child, and I want to do what is best for her as well. Ella is surrounded by people who love her, what is one more person?"

Caroline still wanted to kick him. Not because he was being an ass, but because he was giving perfect answers to all her questions. Damn him!

K&C

"Damn," Elijah said looking down at his phone.

"What is it?" Tatia asked and Elijah put his phone in his pocket.

"Niklaus is not picking up," Elijah said, "I was hoping to catch him before his dinner with Caroline."

This got Tatia's attention.

"Dinner?" She said trying to sound as indifferent as possible, "I thought he was too upset to talk to her and was going to do everything through his lawyer."

"Kol persuaded him otherwise," Elijah said and turned to face his wife, "Things not turning out as you had hoped?"

"What do you mean?" Tatia said still faking ignorance.

"I know why you told Niklaus about Ella, you wanted him to be angry at Caroline and therefore eliminate your competition," Elijah said calmly, "Whatever game you are trying to play this time, it appears you are losing."

Tatia glared but Elijah only smirked. He left the room leaving her fuming. She grabbed her phone and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and shattered.

K&C

"Tell me more about yourself," Klaus said once they had ordered. They had made a little more small talk regarding Ella and the paternity test, but they thought it was best to learn more about each other considering they might be raising a child together.

"What do you want to know?" Caroline asked.

"Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life," Klaus replied and Caroline laughed.

"That might take a while," Caroline said.

"Let's just start with your job," Klaus said taking a sip of the wine they had ordered.

"I work at an event planning agency," Caroline said.

"Oh really?" Klaus said interested, "Do you plan a lot of events?"

"I am still an assistant to one of the planners, but hopefully one day," Caroline said, "A lot of the job is knowing the right people, and I haven't really had the time to go out and try to meet those people. Like I said Ella comes first. I do make a decent living and my boss is nice."

"Seems to me all you need is your big break," Klaus said and Caroline nodded.

"Just need an opportunity to show what I can do," Caroline said and drank a sip of her wine. "Your mother mentioned you like things like that. Planning parties and whatnot."

"I always did enjoy a good party," Klaus said with a half smile, "In college over at Oxford planning those parties always seem to fall on me. Damon, an old friend of mine, was mostly in a drunken daze and wasn't good for much. I can't believe he somehow managed to get his degree. He is a decent lawyer too. Comes in handy to know someone like that." Caroline's eyes went wide. It couldn't be, could it?

"Wait, your lawyer is Damon _Salvatore_?" Caroline said almost dropping her fork. Stefan had mentioned his brother went to Oxford and that must have been where he met Klaus.

"Yes, have you heard of him?" Klaus asked.

"My lawyer is _Stefan __Salvatore_," Caroline replied and Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" He said surprised. "Small world."

"It almost might have been worth it to see them go against each other," Caroline said, "They do call Stefan _The Ripper_ you know, because of his ability to rip the opposition's case apart."

"Damon is pretty ruthless himself," Klaus said.

"I know, I was set up on a date with him once," Caroline told him and Klaus nearly choked on his food. Caroline didn't notice and went on, "It didn't work out. Ella got a stomach ache and I have to leave in the middle of dinner to go be with her."

"Too bad," Klaus mumbled.

"What was that?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing, love, tell me more about your job," Klaus said, "What agency is it?"

K&C

When the waiter stopped next to their table with dessert menus, Caroline knew they couldn't postpone the subject any longer. The waiter was barely out of earshot before she placed her arms on the table and leaned closer.

"Here is my offer," Caroline said getting down to business, enough of the small talk and the legal issues. Now was time for the big issue, introducing him to Ella. "I can't outright introduce you to Ella as her father."

"Why not?" Klaus said not liking that at all.

"I don't want to overwhelm her, Ella is only 4 remember?" Caroline said and then went on, "Ella knows Kol. She loves him and trusts him. So I am going to introduce you to her as Kol's brother first."

"Wait..." Klaus started to say but Caroline cut him off.

"I am going to introduce you as Kol's brother first because if you decide that you can't handle this, Ella won't be heartbroken when you leave," Caroline said, "That is the deal." Klaus was silent for a moment thinking it over.

"Fine." Klaus said obviously not happy, but knew that was the best way to handle this. To his surprise Caroline started laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Ella has that same look when something doesn't go her way," Caroline said a smile still plastered on her face.

"Really?" Klaus said and Caroline nodded.

"The same hard look and stubborn jaw," Caroline told him, "There were times when Ella was growing up and I would think, "Who is this kid?" Sometimes she would get so serious and intense. It all makes sense now though."

"It does?" Klaus said.

"Yeah, she got it from you, and the artist thing of course," Caroline said and for the first time tonight Caroline saw an actual, genuine smile on Klaus' face. Not a smirk, not a mocking laugh, but a true smile. He had a really great smile. "So...um...it has been awhile since Ella and I have gone to the zoo. I was thinking about taking her there this weekend. You can come too if you want."

"Yes," Klaus said without hesitation, "I would like that."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment both taking it all in when someone came up to their table and said, "Caroline?" Caroline looked up and her eyes went wide.

"Tyler."

**…****...**

******What did you think? The dinner was going good and then bam here comes the ex-boyfriend.**

******Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, alerted, everything.**

******And thank you to my consultant. I wouldn't be able to do it without you!**

******As for those who read Only Human, I am working on it. For some reason the next chapter is getting really hard to get out. I only have like a page written, but I will update when I can. **


	8. Chapter 8

******I own nothing but the plot...**

_ There was a loud knocking on the door. Caroline looked at the clock. It was only 7:00. Who in the hell would be knocking on their door this early?_

_ "Make it stop!" Bonnie yelled from her room and Caroline could picture her friend putting her pillow over her face. _

_ "It is probably Katherine, she is the only one crazy enough to be up this early," Caroline said getting up. Caroline rubbed her eyes and made her way to the door. She opened it and saw Tyler standing there. She hadn't seen him since the night she met Klaus. _

_ "Tyler," Caroline said blinking the sleep out of her eyes, "What are you doing here?"_

_ "Were you ever going to tell me?" Tyler said walking into the apartment._

_ "Tell you what?" Caroline said. It was way to early to deal with this._

_ "Um...the fact that you are pregnant?" Tyler said and that got Caroline awake._

_ "Who told you?" Caroline asked._

_ "A friend of mine from school asked if I was having a boy or a girl," Tyler said, "I didn't know what the hell he was talking about at first, but then it all made sense. You must be pregnant."_

_ "I am pregnant," Caroline said, "But...but it isn't yours."_

_ "What?" Tyler shouted, "You messed around on me! I might have broken up with you but I never cheated on you! How could you do that!" Caroline felt like crying, it was too early for this._

_ "Tyler, calm down," Caroline said putting her hands up, "I never cheated on you. I am only three months. We haven't had sex in four months."_

_ "Oh," Tyler said relaxing, "Then whose is it?"_

_ "That night at the bar, the man that bought me a drink? That was him," Caroline said, "I have no idea who he is, only a first name. I am doing it alone."_

_ "Oh," Tyler said again, but Caroline could see the relief in his face._

_ "What is this crap about doing it alone?" Bonnie said coming into the room. Tyler and Caroline turned and looked at her. "Tyler."_

_ "Bonnie," Tyler said and the three stood there awkwardly. "Well I am going to go. Bye."_

_ "Bye Tyler," Caroline said closing the door. "That was fun."_

_ "He was never the sharpest tool in the shed was he?" Bonnie said and Caroline nodded._

_ "5 years of my life," Caroline said and the two went back to bed._

**_The Present_**

"Tyler," Caroline said looking up with wide eyes at her ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Care," Tyler said with a smile on his face, "How have you been?"

"Good," Caroline said, "I've been good. What are you doing in Chicago? "

"An old friend of mine is getting married," Tyler said, "Came here for the wedding. Mystic Falls can live without its Mayor for one weekend." Tyler looked at Klaus.

"Tyler, this is Klaus...my boyfriend," Caroline said and Klaus choked on the drink of wine he was taking. "You okay, honey?"

"Oh, I'm fine love," Klaus said.

"Wait..." Tyler said looking at Klaus, "This is the dude from the bar. Ella's Dad. I thought you said you had no idea who he was?"

"I didn't, but it turns out he is my neighbors brother so we reconnected when he came to visit his brother, isn't that right?" Caroline said and kicked Klaus under the table.

"Right," Klaus said and kicked her back.

"Oh, that's great," Tyler said.

"How's Haley?" Caroline politely asked.

"She's doing good, so are the kids," Tyler replied and Caroline struggled to keep the fake smile on her face.

"Here's your check Mr. Mikaelson," The waiter said handing the check to Klaus.

"Thank you," Klaus said not even bothering to look at the bill before putting his credit card in.

"Mikaelson?" Tyler said, "As in Niklaus Mikaelson?"

"Yes?" Klaus said.

"My Mother just bought one of your paintings, she went on and on about it," Tyler told him. "She told me you never leave Europe. My Mother had to go to England to buy it."

"As you can see I do leave Europe," Klaus said as if talking to a simpleton, "I have to see my girl and my daughter don't I? If you will excuse us, Tyler, we really must be going."

"Oh, right, sorry," Tyler said, "I will leave you guys. It was good seeing you Caroline."

"You too," Caroline said and looked over at Klaus who was smirking.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Klaus said.

"Shut up," Caroline said rubbing her temples.

"So he played football, right?" Klaus said and Caroline blinked.

"How did you know?" Caroline asked.

"He looked the type, and let me guess you were the cheerleading captain," Klaus said.

"Did you look up my social security number and tax returns too?" Caroline said and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I remember from our night together that you were very flexible," Klaus said and Caroline blushed. "Cheerleader was the natural conclusion, and of course you would be captain. You wouldn't settle for anything less."

"Yes, if you must know Tyler was on the football team and I was the cheer captain," Caroline said, "And while we are on the topic of ex's, why don't you tell me about yours."

"Tatia?" Klaus said and Caroline nodded.

"I saw you two together at the wedding," Caroline said softly. Klaus didn't say anything for a moment.

"Well that explains why you didn't tell me about Ella, your probably doubted my character after that." Klaus said and the waiter came back with the check. Klaus took the bill out and signed it.

"Let me leave the tip," Caroline said but Klaus ignored her.

"Come, let's take a walk," Klaus said getting up. Caroline got up and followed him

K&C

It was nice night and they walked in silence for a while. Caroline's heels were hurting so she took them off and now Klaus was carrying them.

"I loved her," Klaus said and Caroline looked at him, "Tatia. At least the way any foolish boy can love someone. Everyone says I am not the Dad type, and they are right, but the only time I ever thought about having kids was when I was with her. Then I made the mistake of bringing her home to meet my family."

"Is that when she met Elijah?" Caroline asked.

"Yes," Klaus replied, "He fancied her right away, you could tell. It was childish, but I was happy that I had something my brother wanted because that have never happened before. Then my father died and Elijah had this shiny title that was too hard to resist while I was just a struggling artist."

"So she broke up with you and dated him?" Caroline said.

"Correct, after that I threw myself into my art and I started to finally get some business. Before you knew it I had money and a nice career as an artist," Klaus told her, "I started getting invited to exclusive parties and appearing in art magazines. I had made it, and due to some circumstances I won't get in to Elijah had to forfeit his title."

"Let me guess, Tatia started coming onto you again?" Caroline said.

"She did, and I was angry and spiteful enough to get involved with her again," Klaus said. "But now they are married and that is over, even I have that much sense of integrity," Klaus said, "I have carried on affairs with married women yes, but not my brother's wife. There are lines even I won't cross."

"That is good to hear," Carolie said and then added, "Well apart from having affairs with _other_ man's wives."

"What can I say? Rich middle age women love me _and_ my paintings," Klaus said and Caroline laughed, "I really don't know why I told you all that."

"I wasn't sure I could trust you after what I saw, but by telling me all of that, I think you might be starting to earn it," Caroline said. To her surprise Klaus laughed. "What?"

"Little Red Riding Hood said to the Wolf, "I trust you." Klaus said, "The last words she ever spoke."

"What are you going to try and eat me?" Caroline asked and Klaus grinned.

"Already did that once love," Klaus said and her cheeks turned red, "Let me know if you want me to do it again." Caroline took her shoe back and hit him with it. "I'll tell you something else, sweetheart."

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Falling in love is something I am never going to do again." Klaus answered.

K&C

Klaus looked at the envelope afraid to open it. His life would change the second he read the results. If Ella was his then he would make up on all his promises. If she wasn't Klaus could get back to his life. But did he want Ella to be his daughter? After Tatia Klaus never thought about having kids again, and if it turned out Ella _wasn't_ his, a part of him would be disappointed. Klaus took a deep breath and opened the envelope. He read it carefully and put it down. He walked around his hotel room once and picked the letter up and looked at it again.

He had a daughter.

Ella was his.

Klaus got his phone out and looked at the numbers. He paused at Elijah's name but couldn't find it in himself to call. Instead he went one contact down. Klaus pressed dial and put it to his ear.

"Hello, well she is mine," Klaus said to the person on the other end, "Ella is my daughter."

K&C

"It went good?" Katherine said surprised. "But he was such an ass."

"I know," Caroline said just as surprised as she was, "But we had a good talk and he even opened up about Tatia."

"Who we hate, right?" Katherine said and Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, we totally hate her," Caroline repeated.

"Mommy!" Ella called out, "Look how high I am going!"

"I see Sweetie," Caroline said smiling at her daughter on the swings, "Be careful."

"So are you really going to do this?" Katherine asked, "Let Klaus into her life?"

"Now that he has stopped threatening to sue me, yes," Caroline said, "I don't think he is going to mess up her life. He is just going to be one more person to love her." Caroline smiled faintly. Oh no. Katherine knew that look. It was the same look Caroline used to have about Tyler Wood for Brains.

"Oh, do not go there," Katherine said sternly.

"Go where?" Caroline said innocently.

"You know exactly where," Katherine said, "Mr. Tortured Artist opened up to you once and now you are all gaga over him."

"I am not gaga over Klaus. I have a no accent rule, remember?" Caroline said, "The results are in, if he chooses to be a part of her life then he will be a part of mine. I am just glad we are getting along now, that's all." Caroline got up to go play with Ella leaving Katherine sitting there.

Katherine had always been good at reading people. This Klaus might have gotten his heart broken by Tatia, but he was a heartbreaker himself. Katherine had known Caroline all her life, the girl falls hard and fast, but she never had anyone catch her. They all let Caroline crash to the ground.

"Sorry I'm late," Elena said sitting down next to her.

"No problem," Katherine said, "Where's Bonnie?" Elena grinned.

"Bonnie had a date with Kol last night and I haven't heard from her since," Elena told her, "Looks like they finally admitted their feelings."

"Lost another one," Katherine said with sigh, "You're married, Bonnie and Kol are hooking up, Caroline is going to be jumping her baby daddy before you know it. I am the only smart one left."

"I just think you haven't met the right guy yet," Elena said and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"There is no right guy for me," Katherine said.

K&C

Elijah just got off the phone with Rebekah. Apparently Rebekah was planning a surprise visit to Kol in Chicago. She wasn't fooling anyone. They all knew Rebekah was going to investigate her new found niece. Yes, the results were in. Ella was in fact their niece. It was hard to imagine Niklaus as a father, but Elijah had faith in him.

"Elijah?" Tatia said and Elijah held back a groan.

"Yes?" Elijah said facing her.

"Who were you talking to?" Tatia asked.

"Rebekah," Elijah replied, "She wants to go to Chicago to see Ella. I am thinking I might go as well."

"We are going to Chicago?" Tatia said and Elijah shook his head.

"_I_ am going to Chicago," Elijah corrected, "_You_, my dear, are going back to England."

"But..." Tatia said put Elijah put his hand up.

"You made your bed, now you have to lie alone in it," Elijah said and pulled out his phone again to make the arrangements.

K&C

"You look nervous," Kol commented and Klaus glared at him.

"Shut it," Klaus said.

"It is just the zoo," Kol said trying to calm his brother down who was obviously freaking out, "Ella will just point out all the animals she wants to added to her stuffed animal collection. Buy her a stuffed tiger and she will love you forever."

"Really?" Klaus said.

"Pretty much," Kol said with a shrug, "Oh and don't get mad if Ella tries to imitate your accent. She likes the funny voices us Brits make."

"Okay," Klaus said.

"You will be fine," Kol promised.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Klaus asked and Kol held back a laugh.

"If you somehow got Caroline to like you enough to let you see Ella, you don't need to worry about Ella liking you," Kol said, "She is a mini Caroline. Although she does have many "Klaus moments" like when she gets really grumpy."

"I am not grumpy." Klaus said but Kol rolled his eyes.

"You will be fine, brother," Kol said again, "Go over there and be the charming, nice, guy I know is buried deep _deep_ down inside of you."

Klaus left Kol's apartment and walked across the way to Caroline's door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When the door opened no one was there, but then Klaus looked down and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

"Hello," The musical voice belonging to the little girl said.

His whole world changed.

**…****...**

******What did you think? You learned more about Tatia and Klaus' past, and Caroline and Klaus are on better terms now.**

******I wanted to do one more evil cliffhanger to keep you all reading! The next chapter Klaus will ****__****finally******** meet Ella. Any cute scenes you want to see? I take requests.**

******Who do you think Klaus called? Who do you think the "right man" for Katherine is? **

******As for ****__****Only Human******** I am trying I swear, but for some reason this next chapter has been like pulling teeth for me! **

******I have also been on a bit of Game of Thrones kick. I got into fanfics because I felt the need to "fix" things in shows/book/movies. I needed to fix a couple things in that show in my own mind. I need some happy endings.**

******Thanks again to all your reviews and faving and alerting! I mean holy crap wow! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing but the plot**

**Nice long chapter for all you awesome readers!**

Caroline walked into the living room to see Klaus and Ella staring at each other.

"Ella what have I said about answering the door?" Caroline said and they both broke out of their trance and looked at Caroline.

"Don't answer the door unless an adult is in the room with me," Ella said looking at her feet.

"And was there an adult in the room with you?" Caroline asked.

"No," Ella mumbled.

"What are you going to do the the next time someone knocks on the door?" Caroline said.

"Let you know so you can answer it," Ella said and Caroline smiled.

"Good girl," Caroline said and finally addressed Klaus, "Come on in." Klaus walked into the apartment and Caroline could tell he was nervous, not that he would ever admit it of course.

"Thank you for having me," Klaus said and Ella's eyes went wide.

"He talks funny like Uncle Kol!" Ella said and Caroline laughed.

"I know, this is Uncle Kol's brother actually," Caroline told her, "He is coming with us to the zoo today. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, my name is Klaus," Klaus said to Ella.

"Kloose," Ella said mispronouncing his name.

"Klaus, baby." Caroline corrected.

"Kloose," Ella said again, and then looked upset, "I can't say it."

"It is a hard name, sweetheart," Klaus said leaning down so they were eye-level, "So why don't you call me Nik. That is what my sister calls me." He poked her nose with his finger.

"Nik," Ella repeated. Klaus smiled, "You have dimples like I do! Mommy loves my dimples, she says they are the cutest thing she has ever seen!"

"Really?" Klaus said standing up and looking at Caroline. "You think dimples are cute, love?"

"I think _Ella's_ dimples are cute," Caroline said, "Now let's stop talking about that and go to the zoo!"

"Yeah!" Ella said excited, "I want to see the lions, and the elephants, and the giraffes, and the tigers, and the..." Ella began listing every animal known to man as they headed out the door.

K&C

After the "dimple" incident Caroline was afraid Ella would start to notice more similarities between herself and Klaus, but it seems she is too distracted by the animals now to care. Caroline watched as Ella went on and on about the animals and Klaus was hanging on to her every word. One look at them together and you could see that they were father and daughter. Everyone had always gone on and on about how much Ella looked like Caroline, but they hadn't seen Ella next to Klaus. Sure Ella favored Caroline in the way of looks, but Ella and Klaus had the same expressions and mannerisms. They even tilted their head at the same time at the reptile house. It was almost comical. Klaus was also telling Ella stories about when he had seen a lion and a elephant. Caroline wasn't sure if they were true or not, but Ella seemed to like them.

"I can't see," Ella protested as she jumped up to try and get a better view, but was blocked by the crowd. Klaus put his hand out and Ella took it without hesitation.

"Hold on, okay?" Klaus said and Ella nodded. Klaus took her by the arm and placed her on his shoulders before anyone could blink.

"Whoa!" Ella said, "Mommy look how high I am!"

"I see that," Caroline said and whispered to Klaus, "If you drop her I will hurt you."

"I will not drop her, love," Klaus said rolling his eyes, "I used to do this all the time."

"With Rebekah?" Caroline asked.

"Um...yes...with Rebekah," Klaus said purposely not looking at her. Strange.

Ella once again got their attention so Caroline couldn't ask him more, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Klaus was hiding something, again, but she wasn't going to press the subject right now. The day was going too good to try and dig up anymore drama.

Klaus bought them lunch. Caroline tried to protest again, but like before he just ignored her. Caroline knew he had money, a lot of it, but she didn't want him to feel like he had to pay for everything now. Caroline was perfectly capable of paying her own way, she didn't need his money. That was Caroline for you though. She was used to taking care of everyone around her, but no one really took care of _her_. She didn't really know how to _let_ anyone. Again she pushed the thought from her mind. She was going to let it go. The day was going great and Caroline wasn't going to let her neurotic mind ruin it.

"What is your grown up job, Nik?" Ella asked Klaus as they ate.

"Baby, don't talk with a mouthful of food," Caroline said, "You'll choke." Ella made a big show of swallowing her food.

"I am an artist, sweetheart," Klaus replied.

"I want to be an artist!" Ella said excited. "Everyone says I am really good!"

"I don't doubt it," Klaus said and then asked, "Why don't you show me some of your drawings when we get back to your apartment? I would love to look at a fellow artist's work. I am sure it is spectacular." Ella blushed.

"Can he Mommy?" Ella said turning to Caroline.

"After your nap," Caroline said and Ella frowned.

"But I'm not tired," Ella insisted.

A half hour later Ella was wiped out. Instead of holding her on his shoulder's Klaus was now carrying a nearly sleeping Ella to the car. He then started to put her into her car seat.

"I can..." Caroline said but Klaus cut her off.

"I got it," Klaus said but Caroline couldn't help but watch to make sure he did it right. He got her in perfectly, and didn't even wake Ella up. Was there nothing this guy couldn't do? Oh yeah, have an affair with his brother's wife. She had almost forgotten about that.

"You did great," Caroline said as they drove home. She saw Klaus let out a tiny of breath of relief, "You didn't even have to buy her a stuffed animal to get her to like you."

"How about I just buy her a pony?" Klaus said with a grin. Caroline shot him a glare.

"Absolutely not," Caroline replied, "And she will try to talk you in to getting her one too. She is very persistent that one. I wonder who she gets it from?" Klaus smiled again.

"Is she really a lot like me?" Klaus asked.

"Well, the more I get to know you the more I see how similar you are," Caroline answered. "Ella is your daughter, that much is obvious."

"I want her to be." Klaus said, "I want her to be my daughter." Caroline's heart sped up.

"Are you sure?" Caroline said looking at him.

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life." Klaus said his gaze so intense Caroline had to look away.

K&C

Klaus carried a sleeping Ella into the apartment. Caroline pointed to Ella's room and he carried her into it and laid her on the bed. Klaus pulled the blanket at the end of the bed over her. He looked at her for a second. Just looked. Looked at the way Ella's chest rose and fell with every little breath. Watched as Ella shifted onto her side and went back to sleep. A curl fell in her face and Klaus moved it out of the way. Klaus had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. How was it possible to love someone you just met? He felt someone looking at him and Caroline was standing in the doorway. She smiled softly at him and he walked over to her. Caroline turned off the light and closed the door leaving it open a crack.

"She will be out for a while with the day she had," Caroline said, "Do you want to stay for dinner?" Caroline asked. "I don't have the best cooking skills, but Bonnie dropped off a lasagna if you want to have some."

"That sounds great, love, but I am afraid I can't," Klaus said regrettably, "I have some calls to make tonight, a few deals that still need closing."

"Oh, right, of course," Caroline said.

"Tell Ella I will come see her drawings tomorrow, she has my word." Klaus said and Caroline nodded. He gave her arm a quick squeeze and left. Caroline leaned against the door.

Klaus wanted Ella.

He wanted to be her Dad.

Ella finally had a father.

Caroline wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

Her baby finally had a father.

K&C

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay yesterday," Klaus said to Ella the next day. "But I have something for you to make up for it. Close your eyes." Ella did as she was told and closed her eyes. Klaus put something in it. "Okay, sweetheart, open them." Ella opened her eyes and saw that in her hand was a picture of her with a pony, or a stallion as he liked to call them.

"Wow," Ella said looking at the picture with wide eyes. "It looks just like me! You are really good."

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from another artist such as yourself." Klaus said and Ella laughed. She loved the way he talked. She also loved how he talked to her like a grown up and not a little kid. Ella looked over at her Mom.

"Mommy can you put this on the fridge, please?" Ella asked, "Right in the middle?"

"Sure," Caroline said taking the picture from her and putting it front and center on the fridge. There was a knock on the door. Caroline went over to open it and saw Bonnie and Kol on the other side.

"Hey," Caroline said.

"Hey Care," Bonnie said and walked into the apartment. She looked Klaus over and saw that he was indeed good looking, but there was something about him she didn't quite trust. Kol followed behind her.

"Uncle Kol I met your brother!" Ella said excited upon seeing him.

"I see that," Kol said and walked closer to them.

"He said he likes my drawings and even drew a picture of me!" Ella said almost jumping up and down. Kol grinned. He loved that Ella was so happy. Ella went over to Bonnie and showed her the picture.

"Didn't even have to buy her a stuff animal did you, brother?" Kol said with a smirk. Klaus shot him a glare. While the girls were busy Kol's face turned serious. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Klaus said meeting his gaze.

"That is my best friend and that little girl is the best thing in the world, if you hurt either one of them I am going to beat you to death with my baseball bat." Kol warned.

"I remember your baseball bat was your weapon of choice," Klaus said not phased but the threat. "And I have no intention of hurting them."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline said walking over to them.

"My brother threatened to kill me if I hurt you," Klaus said and Caroline laughed.

"With a baseball bat right?" Caroline said and Klaus nodded, "That is a lot quicker death then what my friend Katherine has planned. She mentioned using nothing but a nail file. That might take a while."

"Death by baseball bat or nail file?" Klaus considered, "It is too bad for them for I have no intention to die for a long time."

"Ah, yes, growing up Nik wanted to find a way to make himself immortal," Kol told Caroline, "Went on and on about it. Finally Elijah managed to get through to him and convince Nik it was impossible, but he had that obsession for years."

"Kol, if you don't shut your mouth the next thing that will come out of it will be your teeth," Klaus threatened, but kept a smile on his face for Ella's sake who thankfully wasn't close enough to overhear.

"Let's go," Caroline said before fight broke out between the brothers, "We have an important lunch to go to." Caroline walked over to Ella. "Be good for Kol and Bonnie, okay?" Caroline hugged Ella and kissed the top of her head. She turned to leave and Klaus started to follow her but was stopped by someone taking his hand. He turned around and suddenly Ella had thrown both her small arms around his waist. He stiffened for a moment before hugging her back tightly.

K&C

"Well this is no fun," Damon said he, Stefan, Klaus, and Caroline ate lunch to discuss the more legal issues. "I was expecting more of a fight."

"You should be happy there is no fighting," Stefan said to his brother, "You were the one that started the _Ripper_ nickname, remember? I would hate to have to humiliate you in public if this had gone to court." Damon rolled his eyes.

"You said you wanted to set up a trust for Ella, I take it that is still the case?" Damon said to Klaus who nodded.

"Yes," Klaus said, "I think 1.5 to start off, but I will add to it annually."

"1.5 what?" Caroline said confused.

"1.5 million, Barbie," Damon said and Caroline choked on the bite of salad she had just taken.

"Million?" Caroline said in a shaky voice.

"I will also be sending you child support as well, what do you think a sufficient amount would be?" Klaus asked Caroline, "I was thinking $1000 a month, but if you need more it is no problem."

"You give me $1000 a month in child support?" Caroline said.

"Unless you need more," Klaus said but Caroline had found herself at a loss for words, "The amount should cover Ella's daycare bills as well as any other expenses she might have." Caroline could only nod.

"While Barbie is quiet for once, let's move on," Damon said and Caroline managed to glared at him, "We also need to discuss visitation."

"I was hoping that Ella could come visit me in England this summer," Klaus said to Caroline, "You would come too, of course, but I would like her to see where I live and meet my mother and brothers."

"So it seems we are thinking summers with Daddy?" Damon asked and looked at Caroline. "Does that sound okay with you?"

"Um..." Caroline said and bit her lip. "I was thinking more along the lines of him visiting us in Chicago, you know, whenever you can."

"I would love to, but I do have a life in England," Klaus said gently, "I wish I uproot it and come here frequently, but I am afraid that won't be enough. I don't want to disappoint Ella by having to come and go and never being constant. If she comes and stays with me in the summers it will be something she can depend on. I want to be someone she can depend on." Caroline looked conflicted. Yes, Klaus had some good points, but she couldn't surrender her child for how many months every summer.

"Like I said, custody cases, annoying little things," Damon said and took a drink. Caroline glared at him again.

"You said you travel though," Caroline reminded Klaus. "You travel all over Europe, what would you do with Ella?"

"I would take her with me," Klaus told her.

"What about all the parties you go to?" Caroline asked.

"I have two brothers in England as well as my mother who you have met, if I did need someone to look after her she would be in good hands." Klaus said.

"But..." Caroline said.

"Why don't you talk it over a little more and meet up with us again soon," Stefan said interrupting them before an argument broke out. "There is obviously still some issues to work out. I have all the paperwork in order to formally put Klaus' name on the birth certificate and legally claim him as Ella's father, and Damon will get started on the trust. Sound good?"

"Yes, thank you Stefan," Caroline said.

"You are paying for lunch, right?" Damon said to Klaus who in turn hit him upside the head. Caroline laughed. Leave it to Damon to make light of a serious situation.

K&C

"You understand where I am coming from, right?" Caroline said they made their way back to her apartment. "We haven't even told Ella about you and now you want to take her for the summer? It is too much."

"I know, that is why I wanted you to come with. So you could see I where I live and what my life is like." Klaus said, "After that maybe we can try to come to an agreement about Ella staying with me by herself."

"My career is dead so I can probably get some time off to come with you this summer, but you are right. I do need to see how you live before I can comfortably leave Ella with you." Caroline said and then added, "But as long as Elijah is married to Tatia I don't want Ella to stay with him. I don't want Tatia near my daughter."

"Okay," Klaus agreed, "Ella will never stay with Tatia. I promise."

K&C

"Give this to her teacher when you pick her up," Caroline said handing Klaus a note. It was her first day back at work and Klaus was going to be picking up Ella from daycare. "It just tells the daycare teacher that Ella is coming home with you."

"Okay," Klaus said and put the note in his pocket.

"Here is the key for when you bring her home," Caroline said giving him a key, "Do not abuse the privilege of having a key to my apartment like Kol does. What is it with him and knocking? Was he never taught to?"

"Family trait, Rebekah doesn't knock either," Klaus said taking the key.

"She can have a snack when she gets home. I just bought some blackberries. Ella loves them." Caroline went on. "And while she has you alone Ella will probably bring up the pony thing again, so just shut it down because she can go on for hours..." Caroline said.

"Oh yes, about that pony..." Klaus started to say and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Klaus," Caroline interrupted, "Ella already likes you, probably loves you, you don't need to get her a pony. You don't need to buy her affection."

"You didn't let me finish, love," Klaus said with a smirk. "I stable horses in England. One of the mares just gave birth. It was another female. I was going to sell it, but Ella can have it if she wants. It would make no difference to me." Caroline looked at him with her mouth open in shock.

"Seriously!" Caroline exclaimed and Klaus only grinned.

K&C

"Hi Nik!" Ella said when she saw him waiting for her after daycare. Ella ran over and hugged him. He hugged her back. Klaus had never been much of a huger growing up, but he was really starting to like it.

"Come, I have to give this to your teacher." Klaus said and they walked over to the daycare teacher. Caroline had told him her name was Miss Peters.

"Hello," Klaus said and handed Ms. Peters the note, "I am going to be picking up Ella today." Ms. Peters looked it over.

"Kol's brother," Miss Peters said and Klaus nodded. Kol must have picked Ella up before. Klaus felt another pang of envy that his brother was had been involved in Ella's life and he hadn't. "Alright. I will see you tomorrow Ella."

"Bye Ms. Peters!" Ella said waving at her teacher and they left, "Where's Mommy?"

"I convinced her to let me pick you up today," Klaus told her. She smiled and took his hand. "I was also hoping that you might draw something for me? My fridge is a little bare and could use some artwork."

"I can draw you a lot of pictures!" Ella said excited.

"Fantastic," Klaus said.

K&C

Caroline showed up an hour later. Klaus and Ella were sitting on the floor drawing and Ella was looking at his work with wide eyes.

"Having fun?" Caroline said and Ella nodded. Her hands were a million different colors and her blue eyes were dancing.

"Nik is teaching me some new tech...tech..." Ella said stumbling over the word.

"Techniques," Klaus finished and Ella nodded.

"That's great," Caroline said happy that they were bonding. "Ella why don't you don't you go wash your hands?"

"Okay Mommy," Ella said and went over to the sink. Caroline turned to Klaus who got up.

"You ready?" Caroline asked.

"Yes," Klaus said even though Caroline could tell he was really nervous. She put her hand on his arm.

"You will be fine," Caroline said. Ella walked back into the living room. "Baby, take a seat, we have something to tell you."

…...

**What do you think? I love being evil and ending things with cliffhangers! Still have some issues to work through, but overall everything is going good. Prepare for a Mikaelson evasion! Caroline likes Klaus, but she isn't going to be falling for him very quickly, she will have a girl talk moment soon where she lays her feelings out on the table. It will take time. Caroline will start to trust him with Ella, but can't trust him with her heart yet!**

**I have a tumblr! Finally! And it isn't embarrassing as it used to be! Seriously it was really lame, but it is less lame now so I am more inclined to let people see it. My user name is..._peacefulvillagefairone. _**

**I love making friends so message me, and I will try and give sneak peeks and status on where my stories are. **

**Thanks to **tasha**, **jozy**, **Booklover9477**, **hybridspuppy**, **Mystery Girl3**, **ianlov, **and all of you for the suggestions. I will try and incorporate as many as I can!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews! It is amazing! Thank you so much! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing but the plot...**

**Um...wow...almost to 500 reviews (mouth wide open in shock)**

"Baby, take a seat, we have something to tell you." Caroline said and Ella sat on the chair across from where Klaus and Caroline were sitting.

"What?" Ella said clicking her shoes together.

"Um...remember when I said that the reason you didn't have a Daddy was because I was selfish and didn't want to share you with anyone?" Caroline said and Ella nodded, "Well I thought it was time for me to get over it and share you. Ella, Klaus or Nik, came to see us because he is your Dad, baby." Ella blinked and Caroline and Klaus held their breath not quite sure how she would react. She was only four after all.

"Really?" Ella said.

"Yeah," Caroline said and looked at Klaus.

"I'm sorry it took so long sweetheart, but I am here now," Klaus said to Ella whose face was still blank.

It was silent until Ella finally spoke again, "Does that mean you'll take me for ice cream and push me on the swings like Claire and her dad? And can I make you a Father's Day card at school? I could never do that before. I always made one for Uncle Kol or Uncle Stefan. Joesph drew fish on his card. Do you like fish?" Both Klaus and Caroline let out a breath of relief, but Caroline's heart also ached because of Ella's innocent response. How much had it really affected her daughter not having someone to call dad?

"I love fish," Klaus said and Ella smiled, "Come here, sweetheart." Ella walked over and jumped onto Klaus' lap and wrapped her arms around him. Caroline watched as Klaus closed his eyes and held Ella tightly. Caroline knew that for all his faults, he would be a good Dad to Ella. Klaus opened his eyes and looked at Caroline. He took one arm off Ella and pulled Caroline to him and they were soon in a three way hug.

"I knew you would come back," Ella said into Klaus' neck and he held her even tighter if that were possible. Caroline could see the love they already had for one another, and she would never let anything mess that up. There was too much to lose now.

K&C

"I don't like him," Bonnie said to Kol in the apartment across the hall.

"You don't know him," Kol said.

"Fine, I don't trust him, your brother has heartbreaker written all over him," Bonnie said.

"I know my brother, and when he commits to something he sticks with it," Kol told her, "He won't leave Ella if that is what you are worried about."

"What about Caroline?" Bonnie asked, "What if Klaus breaks her heart?"

"Caroline is too smart for that," Kol replied, "Besides neither of them has said anything about getting together. Sure I caught Caroline checking out my brother's ass, and Klaus was totally undressing her with his eyes, but I don't think they are going to act on any feelings they might have. They have Ella to think about." Bonnie still looked skeptical. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Bonnie said.

"Then trust that I won't let any hearts get broken," Kol promised.

"Even mine?" Bonnie said softly and Kol grinned.

"Nope," Kol said, "The only thing I am going to break is your brain after I shag you into a coma."

"Oh god," Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"In fact let's get started." Kol then threw Bonnie over his shoulder and took her into his bedroom.

K&C

"A pony? Really?" Katherine said from the other line. Caroline was at work with nothing better to do so she called Katherine and updated her on the latest events.

"Yep, he got her a freaking pony," Caroline said but then went on to say, "Well I guess he already _had_ it, and is _giving_ it to her not _buying _her one but still...it is a freaking pony."

"What is up with you?" Katherine asked, "Why are you so moody?"

"It's stupid, but all Ella can talk about now is Klaus. It is "Daddy this" and "Daddy that," I suppose I am a bit jealous." Caroline replied, "I should be happy about all this, I mean Klaus is being great. He wants to take on half the responsibility. Paying for daycare, taking her for the summer, and I don't know how to let him. It has always been just me. Klaus even _officially_ asked me to look over her medical records to find out if she is allergic to anything so he can make sure Ella won't get sick when she is with him. Why am I still so hesitant on letting him have some control?"

"Because you don't know how," Katherine explained, "You don't know how to let anyone take the reigns because you have never been able to count on a man. I mean Tyler? You could never count on Lock-wood for brains, and your Dad left you. Kol is really the only man you have ever been able to count on, and you still keep him at arms length sometimes."

"That is not true," Caroline protested, "I trust Kol with Ella's life."

"Then how come when he asked you out you said no?" Katherine asked, "And do not give me the accent excuse."

"Because I didn't feel that way about him," Caroline answered, "Besides I am glad I did, he is one of my best friends. If we had gone out that never would have happened."

"True, but you still weren't willing to take a chance." Katherine said and Caroline sighed, "Look I don't know the guy, but it sounds like Klaus is serious when it comes to Ella. I think your problem is more about protecting yourself then protecting Ella." Just then Caroline's boss walked over. Caroline sat up straight.

"Um...thank you Miss Dobrev, I will get right on that, bye now," Caroline said and hung up the phone. "Hello Isobel."

"Hey Caroline, can you go to the deli and get me some lunch?" Isobel asked.

"Sure," Caroline said getting up, "Anything else?"

"No, that should be all for now," Isobel said dismissing her. Caroline and got her bag and was halfway out the door when the phone rang. Caroline moved to go back but Isobel said,

"I have it Caroline, go ahead."

It was times like this when Caroline hated being an assistant. Going to events with Isobel and taking notes was fine, but getting lunch? Not something Caroline envisioned her life turning out to be. In her dream she had been married to Tyler, had 2.5 kids, and had a successful career as an event planner. That didn't happen. Instead of that dream she got Ella, and she was so worth it.

When Caroline got back Isobel was still on the phone. She quietly put the bag of food on Isobel's desk before going back to her own. Caroline just finished writing a couple e-mails when she heard Isobel call out,

"Caroline can you come in here for a moment?"

"Sure," Caroline said coming in and taking a seat.

"I had a very interesting phone call regarding you," Isobel said.

"Oh?" Caroline said her heart racing. _Had she done something bad?_ Sure she took a few too many personal calls, but she always got her work done on time.

"It was the art museum saying that they are going to be hosting an event for a very well known European artist." Isobel explained, "It is his first showing in America and they expect for it to bring in a quite a crowd. The thing is however that they requested _you_ to plan the event."

"Me?" Caroline said shocked.

"Yes, the artist was very insistent on the fact that you are going to be the one to plan probably the most exclusive events of the year. Heavens knows why they want you...oh no offense dear, but you are only an assistant."

"None taken," Caroline lied. _How could she not take offense to that?_ Then everything fell into place.

_"Seems to me all you need is your big break." _

_"What agency is it?" _

"Who is the artist?" Caroline asked even though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Niklaus Mikaelson."

Sneaky bastard.

K&C

"Daddy!" Ella cried out when Klaus came to pick her up from daycare. Caroline had allowed Klaus to pick Ella up an hour earlier then normal for them to have some father/daughter time. Ella slammed into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled and hugged her back. Ms. Peters walked over to them.

"Ella has been telling us all about you," Ms. Peters said, "Her artistic talent is genetic it seems. She showed all the kids the picture you drew of her for show and tell. She was very proud."

"Were you?" Klaus said looking down at Ella who blushed and turned her head shy all of a sudden. Ms. Peters smiled.

"Ella does love to talk and she was boasting about you all day," Ms. Peters said and Klaus could help the grin that formed on his face.

"Well isn't that funny because I am very proud of her too," Klaus said and Ella turned and looked up at him. "Now come on, my love, we are going to surprise your Mum."

"We are?" Ella said taking his hand. Klaus nodded.

"Nice to see you again," Klaus said to Ms. Peters.

"Bye Ms. Peters!" Ella said with a wave she turned back to her Dad, "What is the surprise?"

"We are going to make your Mum dinner," Klaus said and Ella grinned her smile identical to her fathers. "Come on."

The store wasn't far away so they walked. Ella holding her Dad's hand telling him all about her day. She was a talker, but Klaus didn't mind in the slightest. He could listen to that sweet voice all day. Once they got in the store Ella informed him that she was too old to be placed in the cart, but she wasn't too old to be held. Klaus had her rested on his hip with her arms around his neck as they walked through the store gathering everything they would need for dinner. Klaus found a child sized apron and had to get it for Ella because he knew she would look cute in it. By the time they were finished Ella was nearly jumping with excitement.

Klaus gave Ella the easy jobs of course. He bought flowers and had Ella arrange them in a plastic jug before he put them in a vase. It took her a while because Ella had to make sure the flowers looked perfect, which was no problem for him as he made the noodles and grated the cheese. Once that was finished Ella stirred the cheese and noodles together before carefully putting the cheesy mixture into the casserole dish (with Klaus' help of course). Ella sprinkled the bread crumbs on top and Klaus put it in the oven. Ella set the timer and all they had to do now was wait for Caroline. They didn't have to wait long. The two had just settled down to draw when they heard the key in the door.

"Hey Ella!" Caroline said and Ella ran over and hugged her.

"Hi Mommy, I cooked!" Ella said her eyes dancing.

"I see that," Caroline said and looked at Klaus, "Klaus."

"Hello, love, have a good day at work?" Klaus said with a smirk. Caroline wanted to punch that smirk off his face.

"Baby, go wash up for dinner," Caroline said and Ella went to the bathroom. Caroline turned to Klaus, "We need to talk."

"Let's just have a nice dinner and we can discuss it later," Klaus said.

"Later," Caroline promised and went over to Ella who showed her what was cooking.

"Mac and cheese?" Caroline said glancing over at Klaus.

"But not from a box," Ella pointed out.

"It looks very good," Caroline said, "I can't wait to eat it. Ella why don't you set the table?"

"Okay Mommy," Ella said and walked off.

"I wish I had some wine or something, but I am afraid the closest thing I have is grape juice," Caroline said to Klaus who laughed.

"Don't worry about it love," Klaus said and then the timer went off.

Dinner was lovely. Caroline had never had mac and cheese from scratch before and it was amazing. Klaus was also a good cook. He had spent a semester in Italy and learned a lot there. He told them about other places he had been too. Rome, Paris, even Tokyo. Caroline envied him. She had never been outside the states until recently, and when she was in England she didn't visit any of the sights. Once they finished Ella went to go draw while Klaus and Caroline cleaned up. Now that Ella was occupied Caroline got to the subject of the party.

"I appreciate you requesting me, but I don't expect anything from you," Caroline said, "You don't owe me anything."

"I have never had a showing in America before and it needs to be perfect, sure I can hire some person I don't know to launch my career in America or I can ask someone I trust." Klaus reasoned.

"You trust me?" Caroline said surprised.

"You trust me, at least enough to leave me alone Ella," Klaus said, "I am returning the favor and trusting you. I have faith in you."

"Thanks," Caroline said softly.

"Think of it this way love, the next painting I sell will go towards Ella's tuition at Oxford so it needs to be flawless, and I know you can deliver," Klaus said.

"Ella is going to Oxford?" Caroline asked.

"Oh didn't I mention that?" Klaus said innocently, but he was smiling.

"No, must have slipped your mind," Caroline said smiling too.

"Mikaelsons have been going to Oxford for generations, it seems fitting that Ella should attend as well." Klaus said.

"And what will she be studying?" Caroline said continuing her questioning.

"Business," Klaus answered, "If she wants to be an artist it is best to know the business side of it as well, it is what I did."

"Uh-huh, and when will you be informing Ella of this?" Caroline said and they looked at Ella who waved at them. She went back to drawing with her crayons.

"Probably not for a couple more years," Klaus said and Caroline laughed. She liked this playful banter they were having. It was nice.

"Why do I have a feeling that Ella will be wearing a little Oxford sweatshirt in the near future?" Caroline said.

"If I don't get her one Elijah or Finn will," Klaus said, "I am pretty sure Finn got his baby some Oxford onesies."

"Very subtle," Caroline said and then realized how close they had become during their conversation, or flirting session, and both their smiles suddenly dropped.

"Mommy, Daddy," Ella called out and Caroline and Klaus shot apart. "Come look at this."

"We're coming, baby," Caroline said and walked over to where Ella was sitting and didn't look back.

K&C

"You like him, is that really so bad?" Elena asked the next day as the girls ate lunch.

"Yes it is very bad, the man comes with more baggage then an airport terminal," Caroline replied, "I can't wait for him to face the demons he is avoiding. Klaus still isn't talking to his brother and lets not forget Tatia."

"But he says that is over now that she is married, right?" Elena said.

"Yes, but who knows," Caroline said and sighed, "I waited five years for Tyler to become the man I wanted him to be and he never did. He broke up with me because his Mommy told him to and went back home with his tail between his legs."

"So you are saying you don't want to wait?" Elena said and Caroline nodded.

"Klaus is my perfect guy, yes." Caroline admitted, "Cultured, sophisticated, sweet, strong, and we have fun together. He is going to be a great Dad and I really believe we can raise Ella together, but as a couple I don't think it would work. Klaus is a one night stand, love them and leave them guy. I did that once and I got pregnant."

"You want more," Elena clarified.

"I want more, I deserve more," Caroline said.

"Damn straight you do," Katherine said speaking up for the first time.

"But last night, it was perfect," Caroline told them, "Klaus made dinner with Ella, we laughed, it was probably one of the best nights of my life. I am also getting my big break because of Klaus. And I can see it. I can see myself falling for him, but I can also see myself getting hurt. Badly. I have my baggage too."

"What are you going to do?" Elena asked.

"Try not to fall in love with him I guess," Caroline answered. Elena's phone went off breaking the moment.

"Oh sorry," Elena said and looked at the text. "I gotta go. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Caroline assured her.

"Okay, love you," Elena said and then walked off in a rush.

"Where is she going in such a hurry?" Caroline asked Katherine.

"She is ovulating," Kathrine replied, "My little sister is about to surprise her hubby at work."

"Elena is trying to get pregnant?" Caroline said shocked.

"Yep," Katherine said and then her eyes went wide, "Oh shit. I wasn't supposed to say anything. When she tells you act surprised, okay?"

"Got it, good for her," Caroline said still in a daze. Elena was trying to get pregnant. Seemed a little surreal.

"I need a favor," Katherine said changing the subject.

"Sure, what is it?" Caroline asked.

"Do you mind if I stay with you for a few days?" Katherine asked, "My prick of a landlord raised the rent and I gotta find a new place."

"No problem, but my apartment is a little cramped," Caroline pointed out, "You would have to sleep on the couch."

"That's fine," Katherine said.

"Why don't you asked Elena or Bonnie? They both have extra rooms for you," Caroline asked.

"Um...with Elena trying to get pregnant and Bonnie now dating the horniest guy on the planet I don't think so. Kat needs her beauty rest," Katherine informed her, "At least I know you aren't getting any so you can't keep me awake at night."

"Thanks for that," Caroline said.

"Anytime babe," Katherine said.

K&C

That night Caroline heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. She looked up and saw Ella in the crack of where the door meets the wall.

"Hey baby," Caroline said, "Couldn't sleep?" Ella nodded. "Well come on in here with me." Ella grinned and jumped into bed next to Caroline. "It has been an exciting couple of days for you, hasn't it?"

"Yep," Ella said cuddling closer. "I got a Daddy now."

"Yes you do," Caroline said.

"But I still love you the mostest," Ella said with a yawn. Caroline kissed her little forehead. It was nice to hear Ella say that.

"I love you the mostest too," Caroline said and reached over and turned off the light.

…...

**What did you think? I tried to make Ella's reaction as believable as I could. She is only 4 and I don't think she really understood what was going on, only that she had a dad now. I didn't know how else to go about it so I just had to do my best! Caroline is going to be careful when it comes to Klaus, and not wanting to jeopardize his relationship with Ella will be a big rode block for them.**

**I got the babymaking text idea from _What to Expect When You are Expecting_ the movie. That won't be a major plot point, but it is just surreal for Caroline because she had been the only one with a kid for so long and now Elena was trying to have one. **

**The Mikaelson envision will happen next, this chapter went a different direction with a lot of family moments. Rebekah, Matt, and Elijah are probably on the plane. **

**I have a question for you awesome readers. I need some job ideas for the other characters and I thought I would ask all of you! **

**Katherine-?**

**Kol-?**

**Bonnie-?**

**Elena-?**

**Let me know!**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. The response to this has been amazing, and **_**Only**__**Human**_** chapter is done and should be up soon so stay tuned! Thank you to my consultant for all her help, don't know what I would do without her. **

**My new tumblr is **_**peacefulvillagefairone**_** so message me if you want to!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing except the plot...**

**This is dedicated to _NateBuzzLover.5_ who was my 500th reviewer! ****This also goes out to Luv22. I'll miss you!**

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Matt asked Rebekah as he grabbed their luggage."We should have called first."

"But that would ruin the surprise," Rebekah answered as they walked outside and hailed a cab, "Everyone loves surprises."

"I think finding out your brother has a kid no one knew about is enough of a surprise for one lifetime," Matt reasoned, but Rebekah was having none of it.

"It will also give you a chance to spend more time with my brothers," Rebekah pointed out, "They are going to be your brothers soon too you know."

"Yeah the same brothers that refer to me as "Bartender" and "Commoner" rather than my name." Matt said and Rebekah stopped walking and kissed his cheek.

"This is a good thing, and Nik will be on his best behavior because of Caroline," Rebekah promised and Matt put the luggage in the trunk of the cab and they got in, "Kol is in a new relationship too and won't be an ass to his sister's fiance in front of his new girlfriend. You get along well with Elijah. He likes you."

"Only _after_ I asked his permission to marry you," Matt said and Rebekah smiled. Matt had indeed gathered all his courage and asked Elijah if he could marry her. Elijah was the head male of the family now because Mikael was dead. Matt actually asked their mother first, and it was Esther who suggested Matt ask Elijah. Elijah was an old fashioned man and appreciated the gesture.

"This might also bring Elijah and Nik closer together now that Elijah is leaving the she-devil at home," Rebekah said.

"Why did he marry her if he hates her so much?" Matt asked and Rebekah bit her lip, "Becks, I know you know. Why did Elijah marry Tatia?"

"Fine, I'll tell you," Rebekah said and took a deep breath.

K&C

"No...no...excuse me?" Caroline said into a phone, "You gave me a different price yesterday. Let me speak to your manager. Why? Because I am not happy that's why. I'll hold."

Caroline knew she was being harsh but this was Caroline's shot, and she was determined to make it perfect. Klaus also wanted the party to happen Saturday, which was in three days, so Caroline needed to kick some ass. She had been on the phone all day putting the event together. Klaus said money was no object, but Caroline was still going to get the best price for everything.

"I must say I am very impressed," Isobel said coming up to Caroline later that day. "Pulling it all together on such short notice. Well done."

"Thank you Isobel," Caroline said.

"Keep up the good work," Isobel said and walked back into her office. The phone rang and Caroline picked it up.

"Hello? Yes...yes...what? No!" Caroline said.

K&C

"Where are my pants?" Bonnie asked looking around Kol's apartment.

"I threw them out," Kol replied.

"What? Why?" Bonnie said not sure if he was joking or not. It was Kol after all.

"It is a crime to cover that beautiful body of yours up," Kol said, "You should never wear pants again."

"Funny," Bonnie said and there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Kol said getting up. He opened the door and saw his little sister on the other side. "Rebekah? What are you doing here?"

"Can't a sister surprise her brother?" Rebekah said innocently. Kol looked past Rebekah and saw Bartender behind her.

"Tried to stop her," Matt said, "But she's stubborn."

"I am between jobs and I didn't get to spend enough time with you in England so I thought I would come visit," Rebekah said and pushed her way into the apartment. Bonnie was standing in the living room wearing nothing but one of Kol's shirts. "Hello Bonnie, it has been a while."

"Yeah," Bonnie said her cheeks inflamed with embarrassment.

"Hey, I'm Matt," Matt said with a little wave and keeping his eyes on her face.

"Nice to meet you," Bonnie said.

"That thing you are looking for is underneath my bed," Kol said taking pity on his girl. Bonnie nearly ran into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Cute," Rebekah said, "So...is Caroline home by any chance?"

"No, she is at work," Kol informed her, "And Ella is at daycare." Rebekah nodded and looked around.

"Your apartment is very...quaint." Rebekah said surviving his home, "Just the same as I remember. You do know our family has money, right?"

"I have a job Becks," Kol said, "I pay my own way."

"Oh yes designing websites," Rebekah said, "And that cute little blog you run."

"Could you be anymore of a snob?" Kol said to his baby sister. "And that "Cute little blog" is read by people all over the city. Did you come all the way here to criticize my life choices?" The bedroom door opened and a pants-wearing Bonnie came out.

"I have to go," Bonnie said, "It was good to see you again Rebekah. Nice to meet you Matt." Bonnie gave Kol a kiss on the cheek and left.

"What's wrong with her?" Rebekah asked as soon as she left, "She seems like a lovely girl, but there must be something severely wrong with her if you could convince her to go out with you."

"Becks..." Matt said and Rebekah sighed, "Remember what we said about being a good person?"

"Fine, I like your little blog and I read it everyday," Rebekah said.

"Really?" Kol said surprised.

"Yep," Matt said with a grin. "Checks it every night. She actually thinks you are a good writer."

"Aww...you do you love me!" Kol said and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"When can I meet her?" Rebekah said cutting to the chase.

"Nik has his opening tomorrow," Kol informed her, "You should come. Meet her then. Caroline has had enough surprises. Let her be prepared for the arrival of another Mikaelson this time."

"Told you," Matt said.

"Fine," Rebekah said giving in, "I can wait one more day, but only one more day."

K&C

"Who are you?" Katherine said sharply when she opened the door and saw a man in a suit. A very handsome man in a suit.

"I...I was looking for Caroline," Elijah said taken aback by her tone.

"Which one are you?" Katherine asked leaning against the doorway.

"I beg you pardon?" Elijah replied.

"Well from the accent you are one of them, which Mikaelson is it?" Katherine clarified.

"Elijah," He told her.

"Oh...the newlywed," Katherine said with a knowing smirk, "How is that working out for you?"

"Fine, thank you," Elijah said, "So I take it Caroline isn't here?"

"Nope," Katherine told him and started to close the door but was stopped by Elijah's hand.

"I never caught your name," He said.

"I didn't give it," Katherine said and closed the door.

K&C

"What!" Caroline yelled into the phone as she started to walk home. It felt weird walking straight home rather than picking Ella up from daycare, but she had the nice distraction of Kol telling her that not only did Rebekah show up without warning, but Elijah did too. Thankfully Tatia was not with him.

"Yeah Becks came to see me and Elijah stopped by not too long after," Kol told her, "I was able to call them off from stalking Ella, but they will be coming to the party on Saturday."

"Does Klaus know Elijah is here?" Caroline asked.

"No, I was hoping you could tell him," Kol answered.

"Me?" Caroline said, "Why me?"

"Because if I tell him Nik will probably yell at me, but if you tell him he might keep his cool," Kol reasoned. "Please?"

"Fine," Caroline agreed, "I'll tell Klaus that his estranged brother is here to see his newly found niece."

"Thanks mate," Kol said and hung up. Caroline sighed and put her phone back in her bag. This was going to be fun.

Caroline walked into her apartment to the sound of two people bickering.

"Yes you do," She heard Katherine say.

"No I don't," Klaus replied.

"Yes. You. Do." Katherine said.

"No. I. Don't." Klaus said back.

"What's going on here?" Caroline said and they both turned to look at her. Ella seemed to be in her room, and Katherine and Klaus were in the kitchen facing each other with hard expressions and their arms crossed.

"I was explaining to Prince William here that he is need of an agent, but he isn't listening to me." Katherine told her.

"I don't need an agent," Klaus said.

"Sure you do," Katherine said, "That last painting you sold? I bet I could have sold it for at least another 5 grand, if not more. You need someone to represent you."

"I have a lawyer," Klaus pointed out.

"Oh yeah Damon," Katherine said, "Decent lawyer, pretty good in bed, but you need someone who can do some ball busting for you. I can do that."

"Your clients are a bunch of brainless models," Klaus said, "And do you know anything about art?"

"I know people," Katherine said, "I know how to get things done, and some of those models are very smart. Isn't your sister a model?"

"I rest my case," Klaus said and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Think about it," Katherine said and turned to Caroline, "Hey babe."

"How did this happen?" Caroline asked referring to their argument.

"Katherine was listening in on one of my phone calls," Klaus said and Caroline cringed. Katherine did never have a sense of privacy.

"Hey Kat can you take Ella to the park?" Caroline asked. "I need to talk to Klaus."

"Uh-huh, talk, I got it. How long will you need?" Katherine replied, "15? 20? Don't forget protection."

"Katherine!" Caroline exclaimed and her faced instantly became red. Ella having heard her mother came running out of her room.

"Hi Mommy," Ella said and hugged her tightly.

"Hi baby," Caroline said and kissed her head. "I need to talk to your Dad for a second so you are going to go to the park with Aunt Katherine."

"Okay," Ella said and the two left with one more hug from Ella, and a wink from Katherine. The girl was shameless.

"What did I do?" Klaus said as soon as Katherine and Ella left.

"Nothing, Kol called..." Caroline started to say.

"What did Kol do?" Klaus interrupted.

"Rebekah's here," Caroline said and Klaus smirked.

"That's not surprising," Klaus said.

"So is Elijah," Caroline said and Klaus automatically tensed up. "Kol invited them to your opening. If you don't want Elijah to come I can talk to him. It is up to you. Whatever you want to do I will back you up."

"You will?" Klaus said and Caroline nodded.

"Ella is your daughter too, and you can make decisions on wither or not you want your brother to meet her," Caroline said and Klaus was silent for a moment.

"He can meet her," Klaus finally said, "I am just going to need to get used to see Elijah and Tatia together as a married couple."

"Tatia isn't with him." Caroline said and Klaus looked surprised.

"She isn't?" Klaus said.

"Nope," Caroline said and she could see Klaus relax.

"Good," He said.

"Good," Caroline repeated.

K&C

"Well, well, well, look who it is..." Caroline said to Bonnie as she walked over. Caroline, Elena, Katherine, Bonnie, and Ella were all going shopping for something to wear to Klaus' art show. This was the first time they had seen Bonnie in days. Ella was sitting on Caroline's lap while Katherine and Elena looked in the large mirror at the dress they were trying on.

"Oh stop it," Bonnie said sitting down next to her.

"Oh she's blushing..." Katherine said and Elena giggled.

"Will you quit it?" Bonnie said even though her face was still red.

"So he hasn't driven you crazy yet?" Katherine asked.

"Well if the last 4 years I have known him haven't scared me away then I don't think anything will," Bonnie answered and then looked over at Elena and Katherine who were wearing identical dresses. "Are you seriously going to play that game? What are you 12?"

"What is the point of being a twin if you can't have a little fun every now and then?" Katherine reasoned, "What about you Elles Bells? Do you think it is funny when Elena and I dress the same?"

"Yes!" Ella said excited.

"How about if we keep the hair different?" Katherine suggested.

"Yeah, you are going to straighten it and Elena is going to curl hers," Caroline said and both Elena and Katherine grinned. Caroline turned back to Ella. "Okay baby, let's go find something beautiful for you to wear." Ella jumped off Caroline's lap and the two of them plus Bonnie walked over to the kids section.

"So what color dress do you want?" Caroline asked Ella as they went through the racks.

"Blue," Ella replied, "Daddy's favorite color."

"Not pink?" Caroline said a little surprised. Ella loved pink. Like _really_ loved pink.

"I like blue now," Ella informed her and went back to looking. Bonnie and Caroline shared a smile over Ella's head.

"Blue it is," Caroline said.

"What about you, Care?" Bonnie asked, "What color are you going to wear?"

"I was thinking red," Caroline said and Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Red?" Bonnie repeated.

"Yep," Caroline said with a smirk, "Red."

K&C

"Oh my god she looks so adorable I could die," Katherine said as she watched Caroline tame Ella's usually wild curls into soft waves. "And that dress you are wearing is killer, Care. Once again you are welcome."

"Well your clients are models so why not use your connections to get fabulous clothes?" Caroline said with a shrug.

"That will change when Mr. Artist decides to sign with me," Katherine said.

"Still not giving up, huh?" Caroline asked,

"Never, I want to broaden my clientele," Katherine said and looked at Ella, "Elles Bells think you can talk your Daddy into working with me?"

"Leave her out of it," Caroline said before Ella could reply.

"Fine, but I will wear him down you wait and see," Katherine said determined, "Prince William is not leaving this country without signing with me."

"Leaving?" Ella said and both women froze, "Where is Daddy going?"

"No where, baby," Caroline assured her even though she wasn't quite sure what was going to happen. His life was in England. Her life was here. Caroline had been avoiding the subject of Klaus taking Ella for the summer, but she might need to revisit it. Klaus was right, Ella needed to be able to depend on Klaus and taking her for the summer showed his commitment and gave Ella something to look forward to. At the same time could she give up her baby for months every summer?

"Mommy?" Ella said snapping her out of it.

"Sorry," Caroline said, "So I have to go now to make sure everything is set up so you are going to come later with Kol, Bonnie, and Kat, okay?"

"Okay," Ella said brightly.

"Bye baby," Caroline said and kissed her daughter's cheek. Caroline looked at Katherine, "No giving her candy." Katherine only grinned. Caroline glanced one more time in the mirror before leaving.

"Here you go," Katherine said giving Ella some of the skittles from the bag that was in her pocket after Caroline was gone, "Don't tell your Mom."

K&C

"Put that tray on the table over there," Caroline instructed. She looked down at her clipboard, "It looks like we are missing a table too. Dean?"

"It's in the back," Dean told her, "We will set it out soon."

"Don't forget," Caroline said, "We are expecting a lot of people."

It was true. People were flying in from across the world for this opening. Caroline was shocked by the response. She was also shocked at how high the prices were for Klaus' paintings are. He was going to walk out of here tonight with a lot of money. Caroline paused. She remembered something Klaus had told her earlier. All the money from this event was going to Ella. Holy shit her daughter was a millionaire.

"It looks fantastic," A voice said and Caroline turned around to see Klaus standing there in a suit looking very handsome. She ignored the flutter in her heart and smiled.

"Thank you," Caroline said and Klaus walked towards her. "Thanks for coming early. I wanted to go over the placement of your work. How did you want it organized? Color? Subject?"

"Media," Klaus said and looked at the floor plan on her clipboard, "My sketches should be in a separate area then my paintings. Perhaps this smaller space could be purely for the sketches."

"Excellent," Caroline said, "I'll get right on it. So are you excited?"

"I am not one for social gatherings," Klaus admitted, "I like being an artist because you don't have to deal with many people. Except when you have to work with incompetent fools who know nothing about art. One woman wanted to buy a painting simply because it matched the rest of her living room. I almost refused to sell it to her."

"Katherine could help you deal with those people." Caroline said smoothly.

"Oh bloody hell not you too," Klaus said rolling his eyes.

"I'm just saying," Caroline said with a shrug.

"You look ravishing by the way," Klaus said and Caroline blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself except one thing..." Caroline said and found herself adjusting his tie. "There. Perfect." Caroline looked up and didn't realize how close they had gotten. They stared at each other for a while before the sound of a tray falling snapped them out of it. Caroline stepped away and went to investigate making sure not to look back.

**…...**

******What did you think? The Mikaelson's have arrived! Well some of them. Why Finn and Esther aren't there will be explained in the next chapter. **

******Why did Elijah marry Tatia? Rebekah knows, Matt knows, and I know. Don't worry you wonderful readers you will soon find out...**

******Thank you so much for the job suggestions! I wish I could have used them all, but I picked the ones I thought fit best with the story. I pictured Katherine working with fashion (like a lot of you did) and I made her a fashion agent trying to get different kind of clients. Kol I pictured as a computer nerd who works from home so that is what he does. Bonnie and Elena's jobs will be mentioned later.**

******Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You are all amazing!**

******I am also in need of someone who is willing to help me out by kind of like a beta, but mostly just reading the content and if parts of the story are good or need to be cut. Basically someone to bounce ideas around with. If anyone is interested let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing but the plot...**

**Thanks to all the people who looked this chapter over for me! It is all the better for it! And thank you also to those who nominated _Only Human_ and _I Don't Date Men With Accents_ in the Klaroline Awards. That was really sweet and I am so flattered! Vote for me if you want to, but if you don't I am still very flattered...**

"Daddy!" Ella cried out and ran to her father who was talking to probably some very important people. Bonnie and Kol tried to catch her but the girl was too quick. Klaus, however, only smiled and caught her. He kissed her cheek and rested Ella on his hip.

"Don't you look beautiful, sweetheart," Klaus said causing Ella to blush. He turned to the people he was talking to.

"Ms. Brice, Ms. Arnstein, this is my daughter Ella," Klaus said making the introductions.

"Well aren't you cute," Ms. Brice said and Ella hid her face in Klaus' neck shy all of a sudden.

"I had no idea you had a child, Klaus," Ms. Arnstein said.

"Yes well I don't get to see her as often as I like due to her living in the states," Klaus told her, "And I like my private life to remain private." Klaus focused his attention back to Ella, "Why don't you go back to Uncle Kol and I will be there in a minute?" Ella nodded and Klaus kissed her cheek again before setting her down.

"Where's Mommy?" Ella asked.

"She is around here somewhere, go find her for me will you?" Klaus said and Ella nodded before walking back to Kol and Bonnie.

"Her mother is here?" Ms. Brice asked.

"Yes, she actually planned the whole event," Klaus answered, "She is the blond with the clipboard."

"Oh wow," She said looking around, "It really is amazing."

"Yes she is," Klaus agreed, "Her name is Caroline Forbes. Planning events is her specialty, been doing it since high school."

"Does she have a card?" Ms. Brice said.

"I don't think so, but you have my number and I can pass on the message," Klaus instructed, "Caroline does everything, not just art openings."

"Perfect," Ms. Brice said, "I will give you a call."

"Fantastic," Klaus said.

K&C

"Caroline!" The blond heard someone yell and she turned around to see Rebekah walking over with Matt behind her. Caroline smiled and hugged her.

"How are you?" Caroline asked.

"Anxious," Rebekah replied and Caroline laughed, "Where is she?"

"Running around here somewhere," Caroline said, "I, unfortunately, have been pretty busy and haven't...oh there she is." Caroline spotted Ella and walked over to her with Rebekah and Matt behind her.

"Mommy!" Ella said happily and Caroline smiled.

"Hey baby," Caroline said kissing her daughter's head, "There are some people I want you to meet. This is Rebekah and Matt. Rebekah is your father's sister. Your aunt."

"My aunt?" Ella said looking over Rebekah who was grinning.

"It is so nice to meet you Ella," Rebekah said.

"She talks funny too!" Ella said and they all laughed.

"Well we are all from the same place," Rebekah said and bent down so she was eye level with Ella, "And aren't you the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen?" Ella blushed. "May I hug you?" Ella automatically opened up her arms and allowed Rebekah to hug her. They separated and Ella looked at Matt. "This is Matt."

"I have heard a lot about you," Matt said with a big smile as well, "And I agree with Rebekah, you sure are pretty."

"Matt and I are getting married in a few months and I was going to ask your mother if perhaps you could be are flower girl," Rebekah said and Ella's eyes went wide with excitement.

"Oh can I mommy?" Ella said, "I wanna be a flower girl!" Caroline shot Rebekah a glare, how was she to say no when Ella was looking at her like that? She was going to have to talk to Rebekah about asking the _parents_ before you ask the child.

"I'll think about it," Caroline said.

Mikaelsons. Sneaky bastards the lot of them.

K&C

Elijah was not one to get nervous. He was known for his ability to keep his cool. Kol had teased him growing up claiming that Elijah wasn't his brother at all, but a robot. Klaus had always stood up for Elijah and told their little brother to shut it. They had been close once, he and Klaus. Close as two brothers could ever get.

Elijah had been the one to take care of Klaus after Mikael had beat leaving that horrible scar on his little brother's back. He had been the one to nurse his brother when Klaus had a fever of 40 degrees Celsius as their mother and father claimed that Klaus was just "a little hot" and there was no need to go to the hospital. As much as Elijah had taken care of Klaus growing up, he was the one that ruined their relationship over his now wife Tatia. Even thinking about her brought a bitter taste to his mouth.

He took a deep breath and looked around the room. He was hoping to spot Rebekah or Caroline in the crowd so he would have someone to talk to, but he didn't see them due to all the people. Klaus brought in quite a crowd, and Elijah was proud of his brother for being so successful. Elijah had been the one to give Klaus his first set of paints for his 10th birthday. He saw a wave of brown curls and he remembered the woman he had seen at Caroline's apartment. Talking to her again was better then standing her alone so he made his way over to her.

"Hello again," He said and the woman looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" She asked politely and Elijah smirked. _So this was how it was going to be_. First, she was rude and refused to tell him her name, and now she was pretending she had never seen him before.

"Yes, I believe we have," Elijah said and the woman put a curl behind her ear, and he saw the diamond ring and wedding band on her finger. _She was married? _"I see your manners have improved since I saw you last."

"Excuse me?" She said still faking ignorance.

"We would have been better acquainted had you told me your name, but if I recall correctly you refused to do so," Elijah said and the woman seemed to suddenly realize something.

"Wait here," The woman said and walking away. She appeared a moment later with a woman who looked identical to her, although her hair was ironed straight. Elijah's eyes widened.

"This is my sister Katherine," She introduced, "She is probably who you met before and I agree her manners do need to improve." Katherine shot her sister a glare, "I'm Elena." Elena said putting out her hand.

"Elijah," The eldest Mikaelson said shaking it.

"Oh, Klaus' brother," Elena said putting it together.

"Yes," Elijah told her, "Have you seen my brother by any chance? Or Caroline?"

"No I am afraid not," Elena said, "Every time I look he is talking to someone new, and Caroline is running around telling people what to do. I did see Kol over by the food with Ella and Rebekah if you wanted to go say hello."

"I will do that, thank you Elena," Elijah said thinking these two were as different as night and day, but you could still sense the love between them.

"You're welcome," Elena said and then whispered to her twin, "Be nice."

"I always am," Katherine said and Elena rolled her eyes and left. She looked at Elijah, "So where is the wifey?" Katherine apparently wasn't going to take her sister's advice.

"In England," Elijah informed her, "She won't make it out this trip."

"Didn't you just get married?" Katherine said, "Why would you want to separate so soon? Aren't you in the "Honeymoon Phase" right now?" Elijah opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Elijah?" The two heard someone behind them say and they both looked over to see Rebekah standing there holding the hand of a little girl. Elijah had never been happy more happy to see his sister and escape Katherine's further questioning about Tatia.

"Rebekah," Elijah said walking over and kissing his sister on the cheek. He looked down at Ella and was startled at her resemblance to Klaus. Not her face perhaps, but her smile and the way she stood.

"There you are sweetheart," Klaus said walking over and picking Ella up, "You tired?"

"No," Ella's musical voice said but she yawned, "I not tired Daddy." Klaus smiled and then seemed to notice Elijah. His eyes went wide but he recovered quickly. He probably didn't expect Elijah to actually show up.

"Elijah," Klaus said formally while rubbing Ella's back. "Glad you could come."

"Sorry I am late," Elijah said, "Traffic was a nightmare. Chicago is very different from home."

"It is," Klaus agreed. "I would introduce you to Ella but I am afraid sleep has finally claimed her." Klaus looked down at Ella whose head was resting on his shoulder and her eyes were closed.

"She's asleep?" Caroline said appearing next to Klaus along with Kol and Bonnie.

"She is," Klaus said.

"I'll take her home," Kol offered, "You two need to stay a while longer and enjoy the party. Bonnie this is my brother Elijah by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Bonnie said.

"You too," Elijah said back.

"Thanks Kol," Caroline said and Klaus reluctantly handed Ella to Kol. "I'll come get her later."

"Got it," Kol said, "Bye all."

"Bye," Bonnie said with a little wave leaving Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah, Katherine, and Elijah standing there.

"I am going to go find Matt," Rebekah told them.

"Last I saw he was talking with Damon," Klaus said and Rebekah looked horrified. She didn't want her fiance talking to her former...whatever Damon was to her. There were some stories that had no need to be told.

"I better go find them." Rebekah said rushed off. The four remaining laughed.

"Poor girl," Klaus said, "Damon has a pretty big mouth."

"I remember," Elijah said, "When you brought him round for dinner he was quite willing to share all your adventures in Oxford." Klaus found himself laughing. Both brothers turned to each other with smile on their faces when suddenly the air felt awkward.

"Hey Katherine why don't we go see what Damon is telling Matt?" Caroline said jerking her head in the direction of Klaus and Elijah.

"Oh, right," Katherine said catching on, "Sure let's go." The brothers were left alone. They stood in silence for a minute. The air was thick with tension. This was the first time the brothers had been left alone with each other in years.

"Quite a crowd you brought in," Elijah finally spoke up.

"Yes if only Mikael could see me now," Klaus said, "He went on and on how I would never make it as an artist."

"I never thought that," Elijah said.

"I remember," Klaus said, "You were the first person I sold a painting to."

"Yes, but it was for a great deal less then 500,000 pounds," Elijah said, "I think it was only 5 pounds, I got quite a deal."

"How is Taita?" Klaus asked not wanting to discuss the past anymore. He really didn't want to talk about Tatia either, but desperate times.

"She is doing fine, she back is home now," Elijah replied, "Probably arguing with mother about the house. She wants to change a few things around."

"Mother would never let her," Klaus said. The conversation was awkward and forced, but they were both managing to be civil.

"I know," Elijah agreed, "It will always be mother's house regardless who owns the deed."

"How is the petition going?" Klaus said, "Mother said you were petitioning to get the title back."

"Quite well," Elijah said, "There is some more paperwork to go though, but it appears there will be a Lord Mikaelson again."

"Tatia must be thrilled," Klaus couldn't help but say.

"She is," Elijah said and the air went awkward again so they needed a change of subject. "Ella is beautiful Niklaus." Klaus smiled for real.

"Like her mother," Klaus said, "Sorry you couldn't meet her tonight."

"It's fine, though I hope I will get to meet her tomorrow?" Elijah said trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Rebekah, Kol, and I are having lunch with Ella tomorrow, you should come too," Klaus said, "We want Ella to get to know the other side of her family. It is too bad that Finn couldn't come because Sage is about to have the baby any day, and mother, well, she never leaves Europe." Elijah nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow then," Elijah said.

"Tomorrow."

K&C

Caroline let out a breath once the last guest left. She and Klaus were the only ones still there.

"What a night," Caroline said to Klaus who had his back turned to her pulling something out from behind a table. "What are you doing?" He turned around and she was he was holding two glasses and a bottle of champagne. "Oh no, I have to work tomorrow. I have to supervise the clean up crew, and I cannot do that with a hangover."

"One drink?" Klaus said and Caroline sighed.

"One," Caroline said taking a glass from him. She took a sip and closed her eyes. It had been so long since she had had a drink.

"Don't drink often I take it?" Klaus asked voicing her thoughts.

"No, I can't exactly go out and drink like I did in college," Caroline told him, "I have Ella to consider." Klaus felt a pang of guilt. How many drunken nights had he had in five years while Caroline stayed in raising their daughter?

"Klaus?" Caroline said.

"Yes?" Klaus said.

"About this summer, I have made a decision," Caroline said, "She will stay with you for a month. I will be there for two weeks and then you will have Ella alone for two weeks. Maybe we can talk about making her stays longer, but for now that is what I am offering."

"Really?" Klaus said and his face broke out into a grin, "Thank you Caroline. It means a lot that you trust me enough to let me be alone with her."

"You are doing a good job so far, and I think it is important for Ella to go and meet the rest of your family and see where she comes from." Caroline said.

"Thank you Caroline," Klaus said again and leaned in and brushed his lips across her cheek. It was barely a touch, but it sent chills all down her body.

"You're welcome," Caroline said softly, "Um...why don't you go get a cab? I need to get my bag."

"Sure, sweetheart." Klaus said and walked over the the exit while Caroline went the other direction to get her stuff. As she made her way through the maze of paintings she found herself pausing at the section where Klaus had displayed all his sketches. She had been so busy tonight that she hadn't really paid any attention to the work itself.

The sketches weren't as popular as Klaus' paintings so there was only a small collection of them. Caroline looked around and her eyes fell on one sketch. It seemed to be of a person and as she walked closer the sketch became clearer. It was of a woman. She was smiling brightly and a sheet was covering her exposing only her bare shoulders. Caroline's mouth dropped open. The woman was _her_. In the corner of the paper _Genuine Beauty_ was written along with a date. 2008.

Five years ago.

…**...**

**What did you think? As for the last names of the women in the beginning, I was watching **_**Funny Girl**_** when I wrote that part. My favorite part of the chapter was the Klaus/Elijah scene. I loved the tension. **

**When I said Klaus' fever was 40 degrees that is in Celsius which they use in England I believe. 40 is a very high fever. Trying to keep things as accurate as I can!**

**In the beginning of the story I mentioned that their father used to be a Lord before he got his title taken away and now Elijah is trying to get it back.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing and everything! You all rock.**

**As for updates, I got a job! But I work 10 hour days (or more like 11 sometimes) and writing is taking the back-burner unfortunately...I would rather write all day then take care of a bunch of crazy 1****st**** graders, but I need to make a living! **


End file.
